Edge
by Metatron85
Summary: Tori Vega followers in her father's footsteps and becomes a cop. An already dangerous investigation of a powerful criminal gets more complicated when she crosses paths once again with Jade West. A lot has happened to the girl since high school. Eventual JORI romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back…again. I am thrilled about the warm reception of my last story, even though it was hard for me to do that kind of writing. I really don't get that kind of depressed anymore. So, I wanted to try something really different this time.**

**I originally had another AU story in the works but it got way too silly. How silly? It made ****_Cloud Atlas_**** look mundane with how big and goofy mine got. And I originally criticized AU fics that got THAT out of control so I scrapped it. **

**Instead, we have a gritty crime drama. This time, Tori Vega is a cop (and not just pretend nor obsessed with Raisin Bran). Following in her father's career, she goes to the police academy and graduates with honors. Next thing she knows it, Tori is a member of the LAPD. **

**Now, I know those guys have built themselves up a reputation over the last couple decades. Believe me, they are like any other police force; some good and some bad. Tori, obviously, is one of the cops who is not corrupt and there are others in the ranks. **

**You know the drill, leave your comments because I LOVE your reviews. Any questions or complaints, please PM me. I will get back to you. **

**;-)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Percival Breslin witnessed the final bundle being forklifted onto the tractor trailer.

"Still a lot of space," he mused. "You sure we're done, Harry?"

A smartly-dressed man with well-quaffed hair nodded. "Sure are."

"Still some space though," Breslin turned back to the loaded trailer. "Why did you ask for a 53 footer?"

"This." Harry pushes Breslin into the back of the final pallets of cargo.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Oh, you're gonna keep an eye on the goods. Make sure everything goes right."

Before he could protest the large metal doors slammed shut and locked.

* * *

It was a typical sultry afternoon in Los Angeles. The kind of day where anything to alleviate the inferno was welcome.

The patrons of the Wells Fargo Bank on Vine St. may have found the branch's floor cool to the touch but they were far from not sweating.

Outside the temple of personal and business finance were beautiful palm trees adding some flavor to the other, more unassuming arbors. Likewise, the pavement was decorated with various stars part of the renowned Walk of Fame. The azure skies matched perfectly to the ocean at the end of the beach.

Out there, people were going on with life.

In here, people were clinging to it.

The 24-year-old teller was in his fourth week and obviously never experienced a holdup before today. He listened diligently to the robbers' demands but his nervousness coupled with the mounting pressure made him make stupid mistake after stupid mistake. The delicate operation was getting more so if this kid takes any longer.

The leader, standing an imposing 6 ft. 4, stood atop the podium where people in line filled out their little deposit or withdrawal slips. From this vantage, he can maintain a good eye on the crowd.

The enforcer, a little shorter than the brains, worked the floor; reminding everyone to keep their bodies down and hands up behind their backs where they can be seen.

Much to the relief of the duo, they still haven't heard any alarms or squad cars.

Tall Man was getting impatient with the staff. The door to the safe behind the counters remained locked tight. Visions of what untold quantities laid within was too much to keep waiting. Without a moment's hesitation, he plugs the hapless teller in the right shoulder.

"Had you pegged for a lefty," the leader muffled through his ski mask. He remembered what hand he used to write with mere minute ago before the big reveal when he was pretending to be a customer in line while his partner minded the main entrance. "You can still function, boy."

The young man winced and continued to try every possible combination to the digitally-encrypted emergency firewall he could think of. Someone working at the bank tripped the new feature that made the vault impossible to open, even for people who know the way in.

The teller stopped after yet another failed attempt and began to rub his wounded shoulder. He was promptly yelled at from across the room to keep trying. If he didn't get it right in the next minute, the enforcer warned, he was going to have a missing head.

Things started to get real intense when sirens became audible outside.

"Fuck!" the enforcer shouted. He looked around frantically until he zeroed in on a pretty woman with long brown hair. "You," he bellowed while seizing her arm, pulling the hostage to her feet.

The female's expression was calm but her eyes were naturally afraid given the gravity of the situation. She squinted her eyes in discomfort when the robber pressed the business end of his semi-automatic to her temple. Despite the pressure, it was still burning hot from being recently fired.

The enforcer turned around to the leader. "Get one and let's go!" The partner took a bank employee, an older female, and followed him to the front doors. Clearly there was a new guy in charge.

"FREEZE!" called out one of the blue-shirts barricaded behind a black and white cruiser. There were six more just like him.

"Stay back!" the leader called out. "We have hostages." He also pulled a lie completely out of his ass. "If you try to rush us, the inside is set to blow up."

The enforcer lost his shit, eyes bulging, when the hostage in his grasp said, "He's lying. Shoot him."

"What the fuck, bitch?" he yelled, pressing the gun even harder. She could feel a migraine coming on between the heat, the raised voices and the metal being driven into the thinnest part of her body. Nothing but skin and bone by her head.

While the woman kept her face at an even keel, her eyes glanced upward. Unbeknownst to the robbers, she was mouthing for the sniper on top of the building across the street to take the shot. He only needed one bullet, much to his amazement.

The tiny agent sailed down at an angle where the enforcer got nailed in the shoulder. Exiting the first guy, the bullet found its home in the belly of the other robber standing unfortunately right behind him.

The two go down in a fraction of a second, crying out in agony. The female gets a hold on the bank employee. "It's okay. It's over now; you'll be fine." She then waved for officers to take the older woman to the EMT's for checking up. She walked toward the negotiator as officers rushed inside the bank.

"That's some good work," Officer Jenkins extending his hand to the tan girl.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she grinned. She then pointed up at the other building. "Was that Greene?"

"Who else could've made that shot?" Jenkins winked.

The woman fumbled in her pockets. "You got any aspirin?"

Jenkins sucked his teeth, "No, I don't, sorry."

She sighed and responded, "Well, I'm going to the drugstore over there then." She starts walking and is already several feet away.

"Hey Vega!" Jenkins called out.

The half Latina pivots her step and turns around.

"Don't take too long. You know how the boss gets when he doesn't get his updates."

Tori Vega, LAPD brushed back her hair, smiling to herself at how after all this time, he is still a protective father. "Just tell him I'll be back at M-1 soon. Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews. I really didn't expect to strike fire this quickly. I am trying to crank out two chapters a week minimum. My schedule has gotten really out of control, preventing me from doing me normal every other day output. **

**Sorry for that but it's the only way I can get this story out to you in some routine. Plus, I don't know any of your schedules so I'd like to think I'm giving all of you the chance to catch up.**

**You are all amazing. Hope this story lives up to your awesomeness. **

**;-)**

* * *

"Dad…." Tori leaned in the doorframe to Captain David Vega, LAPD.

"Yeah, honey?" the fifty-year-old man looked up from an open file folder in his hands, smiling.

Tori rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Seven cruisers _and_ a sniper? Really?"

"You're welcome," he said, looking hurt.

"You know that standard procedure for a holdup that size is four units, including the negotiator."

"Looked like a pretty busy bank to me."

"You're doing it again," she pointed.

Captain Vega stood up. "What?"

"The special treatment. I told you, dad; you need to start trusting me. I went to the academy. I trained and graduated." She slammed her hand down on the desk. "With honors, dad!"

He closed his eyes and nodded, "You're right. But can you blame me?"

Tori glanced over to the small picture of her and Trina when they were in grade school, actually enjoying each other. Their little smiles were so bright, they rivaled the many different colors of the carnival behind them.

"Dad…" Tori's tone grew sad and she almost lost it when she noticed a tear falling from her father's closed eyelids.

"Sorry," he said quickly adjusting to sitting more erect and wiping his eyes. "I didn't want to upset you…"

"Dad," she went around the desk to hug her distraught parent. "I miss her too. Every. Single. Day."

He held onto the only daughter he had left, refusing to let go. "Tori…I love you both. I never think of Trina in the past tense. I guess it fools my mind into thinking that she's not really gone but somewhere else."

"But that's not the truth, is it?" Tori asked, despite how painful it was to present that to her father.

"No. She's dead. And it's my fault…"

"Listen, dad" Tori held his face so she had his full attention. "Don't do this to yourself all over again. You didn't know."

"Tori, I shot her."

"It was an accident," Tori shook her head. "You didn't know."

Tori remembered that night all too well. She was away at college and Trina was staying over because her apartment was being fumigated. Her dad woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of stirring downstairs. He took his standard issue and went to investigate. According to the Internal Affairs psychiatrist, her father mistook the figure in the shadows for an intruder. He aimed his gun, threatening the stranger cloaked in darkness. Accidentally bumping into a chair made his hesitating finger squeeze the trigger and shot Trina through the left lung.

She was pronounced D.O.A. at the hospital.

"Everyone said that it wasn't your fault," Tori pleaded for him to understand.

He fiddled with his mug of old coffee. "Your mother didn't think so."

"Well, mom is wrong. Believe me, she has room to talk. She isn't exactly a guiltless person herself."

Tori couldn't help but notice that her dad wasn't wearing his wedding band anymore. Ever since Holly left him for his old partner, Gary and the two ran away to San Francisco together, he still held some hope that she would return. But his band was gone now. _He must have finally given up_, Tori thought.

"I just…I don't want to lose the last important girl in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere, dad. And I do appreciate your concern and everything you have tried to keep me safe but I have paid my dues. I know my way around a gun. And in case you haven't noticed, everyone is scared to death to let anything happen to me. Fear of what you might do to them, I guess." She smiled big to raise his spirits. It worked. For now.

"I _do_ need to trust you more," he said. "You're 28. An adult. I need to trust that you can handle yourself. Just remember that we're all a big family here. We look out for each other. And as your superior, I will judge as to what is necessary backup for my men and women out there."

"Fair enough," Tori sighed.

"What are you doing besides, you know, going to the bank?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I dunno. Maybe hit the ranges. Go over some paperwork. I'm sure half of it needs to be in triplicate…"

He takes her badge hanging from her neck and pulls her away from her sentence.

"Tori," his tone was very dad-like. "You have to stop."

"Stop what?"

"I lost my wife because I didn't know when to quit this job. Didn't know when to say that was enough for one man for one day. But no, I neglected my family and now it's broken."

Tori shook her head.

"Tori, do you ever go out to have fun? Go on a date? How long has it been…"

"DAD!" Tori snatched her chain from his hand. "I'm not talking about my social life with you!"

"Okay," he nodded. "Message received. Just as long as you are taking a break from work."

Tori marches toward the door of her dad's office. "It just so happens I have plans for tonight."

"That's good."

"Good," Tori countered.

"Alright," he nodded. "Have fun."

"I will."

"Good."

"Great."

"Love you, Tori."

"Love you, too, dad" she giggled and left.

* * *

Tori walked through the entrance to the neon nightclub X "squared." It was one of the newer lesbian bars in L.A. The whole place was jumping with clientele ranging from twenty-one to sixty plus.

She appreciated the choice of music at the place. No techno, house music or any rave junk. It was primarily alternative, which was much more musical and less pure noise and pain.

Choosing a stool toward the end of the bar furthest from the entrance, Tori leaned forward signaling the bartender to come over.

"Hey, Officer Vega" the lovely girl with the shaved head smiled. "What can I get for you? The usual?"

Tori would be lying if she said that her Barbados accent wasn't a turn on. "Oh, you know what? I'll have a pomegranate margarita."

"Festive," she winked. "Any particular reason?"

"Nah," Tori shook her head. "I just don't feel like anything hard tonight."

"Gotcha. Be right back."

Tori rested her head on her arm, taking in the jovial atmosphere. She saw a black-hooded girl whispering to the band on stage. They nodded and the guitarist tapped the mike, alerting the house to listen up.

"Ladies, we have a special treat tonight. This songbird wants to give us a performance."

The newcomer approached the mike and a pale hand unfurled her hood. Tori's mouth hung wide open.

"Jade?" she said out loud.

The woman brushed back her black as night hair and took the microphone off the stand and waited for the band to begin.

_I don't know just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming_

_And the air is cold_

_And I'm not the same anymore_

_I've been running in your direction_

_For too long now, I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my right of passage_

_That somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid_

_'Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted_

_Was to be the light when your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well, who's to blame?_

_Are we making the right choices?_

_'Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door_

_Even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment, I stand here on my own_

_If this is my right of passage_

_That somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid_

_'Cause it's my turn to be brave, oh, yeah, oh_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightning may strike_

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_And this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid, it's my turn to be brave_

The whole house was brought down in cheers and whistles. Jade didn't smile nor frown but simply ran off stage and met up with the management of the place. After being handed an envelope, she dashed out the rear exit.

Tori never got to touch her margarita because she was following that woman who blew in from the past.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Brave" from the album ****_I Stand _****by Idina Menzel. If you don't know who that is, all I have to say is ****_Rent_**** and ****_Wicked_****. Go out and buy this album; you will fall in love with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was nervous about getting on that stage. She hadn't sung in public in a very long time. Not that there was much to sing about. Especially these days. But it was a cathartic release that was unsurpassed and made a lot of crap bearable. And according to some people, she didn't sound too bad.

One morning, while pondering the sanity of the night before, Jade thought about that gay bar with the open mike night. She said to herself, _Screw it _and decided to make the attempt.

When she walked onto the modest platform that only elevated her a few measly inches above the floor; it started to come back. In fact, the one-step stage was eerily similar to Sikowitz's classroom.

While Jade sung her song, she saw a brunette in the distance by the bar. Something in her face was so familiar and it drove her crazy that she couldn't place that woman. On the last few words, it dawned on Jade just who it was: Tori Vega. It wasn't possible! What were the odds? Wait, she's gay?

So many unanswered questions swam in Jade's head and when her song ended, she let the crowd provide the perfect distraction to run away. Upon finding the exit, Jade is intercepted by the manager. She was about fifty in a casual pants suit, a lot like Diane Keaton.

"You were pretty good up there," she smiled. "What's your name?"

"No names," Jade shook her head.

"Think you'll be back, sweetheart?"

Jade shrugged. "Dunno."

"Fine, but if you decide to" she handed Jade an envelope. "And there's more where that came from if you come back frequently."

Without giving an answer, Jade walked away. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Tori moving through the dense crowd.

* * *

The cold rain struck Jade's exposed face. While she didn't mind lousy weather (she liked how an overcast day muted colors), she still couldn't stand being wet.

The alleyway behind the bar was actually more of a causeway between parallel streets. The way the building was shaped and situated, there was no dead end but a complete walkthrough. Jade was about to traverse the narrow path until an SUV pulled up with its pointed high beams bathing the alley in a nuclear wintery glow. Jade covered her eyes in pain from the amount of lumens assaulting her.

Two large men get out of the driver and passenger doors and rush the dark-haired woman.

"Got you now, girl" the driver grinned. "Thought you could get away, huh?"

"What's wrong, Jadeykins?" the other guy asked. "Going on a trip or something?"

"Think she's holding?"

"I wonder," he responded, reaching inside her hoodie's zipper and producing the envelope from the lady inside.

"Well, well" the driver thumbing the money. "Three hundred bucks?" He violently twisted her arm around and smushed her face against the brick wall. "You know better than to hold out on me. You're out here all night when there are private parties that ask for you and you decide to leave me out of the cash? Why don't you try waking up?"

They besiege the woman and hustle her into the car. It was when they were pulling away, that Tori burst through the rear exit and witnessed only backside of the SUV as it sped away. In that short second, she was only able to make out a partial plate "83C…something." There was no doubt that they were California plates.

The whole thing didn't sit right with Tori. Jade couldn't have left the building any other way. The only other door around the rear was an emergency exit but an alarm would have sounded. Given how long it took Tori to find the exit and how long Jade was out of her sights, the timing was unmistakable:

Jade was in that car that just left.

She seemed uncomfortable both before and after singing on the stage. Jade had a relaxed face when she sung but it shortly vanished and soon so did she.

Tori's mind raced with questions and possible scenarios. _Why the hurry? Did she see me? Is she in trouble? Was she running from somebody?_

The off-duty cop took out her white PearPhone XL and snapped pictures of the tire tracks in the alley. She opened up the notepad app and saved the partial tags. She also estimated when she first saw Jade, when she started to leave and when she saw the SUV speed out. Tori was slowly attempting to build a timeline.

Maybe someone in the bar has seen her there before. Tori had been going to the bar about twice a week. Could she have missed her all this time? Or has she never set foot in the place until tonight? Need to investigate further. Start asking the patrons and employees.

Tori was set to go back the way she came but the rear exit locked automatically from the outside. Frowning, Tori prepared to take a hike around the deep purple-colored brick building until something caught her eye.

An overturned trashcan.

She didn't know why but something made Tori check for fingerprints. When clues become very sparse (and it happens more often than the TV shows and movies want to admit), the investigator starts letting their imagination do some work. Deciding not to count it out, Tori took out her makeup kit from her purse and opened the small compartment containing baby powder. Using the makeup brush, she used the white powder to dust for latents. Sure enough, there were prints but unfortunately, at least two people touched this part of the can with similar force, creating a superimposure which rendered the latent useless.

_Worth a shot_, Tori thought.

* * *

Jade was violently pushed into the leather chair in front of a large desk. Her eyes refused to make contact with the man sitting across from her.

"What's the matter, Jade?" the menacing figure in finely-tailored clothing asked. "You've never been shy before."

She sneered at that; the implication that there was a time and a planet where she enjoyed it disgusted and offended her. This shell of a human being had violated her in every conceivable way except for one: he was not going to corrupt her spirit.

Placing her hand on the desk, Jade studied its dry cuts which allowed her to ignore the asshole in the room.

"You look lovely tonight, Jade" the approaching hand, seeking actual contact for her skin, made that stray hand retreat.

"I get it," the man smiled. "Let's get down to business, right?"

He stood up and leaned back on the desk, inches from where Jade sat. His hands rested behind him. Jade reluctantly began unzipping his pants. Frustrated with not touching it, the man whips out his member and goads Jade to do the unspeakable with it.

She could feel the vomit coming up in her throat but she tried to forget this. If she didn't deliver, there was no payment and if that happened, dead Jade. After servicing the man orally, she asked to use the bathroom because she was going to be sick.

While Jade gargled, the door opened.

Jade didn't know if it was the lighting or what that made him act but the next thing she knew, her face hit the cold bathroom tile as she could feel herself being mounted.

* * *

**A/N: Things don't look good for Jade. From bad to worse, you think? You might be surprised. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I love it that you're asking questions; lets me know that I'm keeping you guessing which is what I want to do with this kind of story. **

**WELCOME BACK: amal-rukia, Invader Johnny, Jay aka Jordan, Lushcoltrane, Quitting Time, S.K. Rowling, Timeless Reader. Always great to have you aboard.**

**Shout-out to new followers, CatHeartsU and Sea-green 93. The more the merrier! Hope to hear more from you.**

**Special shout-out to NonieBee for patching communications with FuckTheReaper who has been having Internet trouble lately. **

**As always, enjoy and review **

**;-)**

* * *

Logging into the bar's Wi-Fi, Tori accessed _The Slap_. She scrolled through the archives and a lot of memories came back. Finally, she landed on a good enough picture from Jade's senior year. It was probably the last one ever taken of her before she mysteriously disappeared. It would have to do.

Tori shopped around the bar and asked the patrons and employees if they have ever seen her before. Most said no. When Tori got to the owner, she told the cop that the girl in question was very nervous. The businesswoman didn't understand the level of anonymity she was demanding. Tori shook the entrepreneur's hand and thanked her. She also gave her a card with her number. If Jade comes into the bar again, she needs to be notified.

* * *

When Jade came to, the shock of the icy bathroom floor was over. It wasn't any warmer. She had just gotten used to it. Eventually, she gets numb to things. Her vision was hazy but she could make out that she was alone. Grabbing the toilet and eventually the door knob, Jade managed to bring herself to her feet.

Staggering out of the lavatory, the cataclysmic pain in her backside became more apparent with every step.

_Bastard_, she thought. _Why does he always give me the freaks?_

Looking down at the table in the room, she noticed a folded piece of yellow paper from a legal pad. It read simply "Jade." Unfolding it, she saw several fifty dollar bills. Pocketing the cash, she saw that the other side of the paper had a note scribbled on it.

_Tonight was very nice. You were a real good sport. Looking forward to our next meeting when I come back to town._

Jade spat on the note and was taken aback when bright red landed on the page. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she came up with some blood. She shrugged, thinking about whether or not the free clinic gave tetanus shots.

Checking the clock on the nightstand, she saw that it would be several hours until checkout. From the seedier motels to the higher end places like this one, they usually shooed you out around ten or eleven in the morning.

Jade contemplated ordering a shit ton of food and other amenities to rack up the son of a bitch's bill. Served him right but the thought of eating made her sick to her guts. Instead, she just left with her stuff.

* * *

Tori sipped her second cup of coffee, waiting for the computer at the station to check the pattern of the tire tracks from the alley. Luckily, her phone automatically took pictures at ten megapixels.

She almost dropped her increasingly less warm beverage when the monitor beeped with a result. Based on the pictures, the tracks appear to be consistent with a Ford Escalade. Years ago, it was the hottest vehicle for carjackings and similar crimes. Nowadays, with more people going green, such eyesores are becoming less frequent but they remain big targets. Its considered a status vehicle to many.

Armed with this new information, Tori typed into her statewide search engine exclusive to law enforcement and begun searching for registered Escalades with a plate beginning in "83C."

After coming up with fourteen results, Tori narrowed her search to Los Angeles. One was up in the Hollywood Hills. And the other was downtown. Printing out the hits, Officer Vega set forth to investigate Jade West's whereabouts.

* * *

Sinjin Van Cleef left his last IT job of the evening. He was always happy to help other people with their technical problems but they were usually so elementary he found it embarrassing to explain. This last job was about hooking up a hard wired printer. These days, such personal computers and accessories are so dummy-proof; he is confused why this is the majority of the action he sees in the field.

It would be nice to have a challenge for a change; a real test of his abilities.

While some have said that in high school he was awkward, and most of us would agree, but nobody could deny that there was an intelligence that was just otherworldly when you placed a keyboard and a mouse before him. One time, an up and coming band sought after the upperclassman to create a website for them and the musicians were stunned when he got to work immediately and within fifteen minutes had a published website with working graphics and photos. The next day it had audio clips and an extensive fan message board.

Watching Sinjin do anything with computers was like watching an old master wrestle acrylic paints into submission to produce a masterpiece.

He was so tired that he didn't regard the creeping black van.

The last thing he would say he remembered before everything got dark was that he was about to unlock his car.

The less than gentle vibrations of the vehicle wake Sinjin up. Wiping the blood from his head, he sees three masked men standing over him.

"Where am I?" he asked scared to death.

"We have a job for you," one of them said.

"I don't know what…"

The man who spoke drew a gun and pointed down at his face.

"It wasn't a request."

* * *

Jade walked into her apartment, almost falling in when the door swung open.

She started the shower, waiting for the water to be boiling hot. Not a trace of that bastard was to remain on her flesh.

While the shower was going, Jade untacks a calendar near the tiny kitchen. Behind it is a square carved into the wall. Fiddling with it, the section comes off and she reached inside. Her hand produced a shoebox. Jade takes out her cut of the money from last night. Half of one half, the usual.

It was a tumultuous journey but seeing the cash of countless nights filled with regret made her heart brighten. Jade tossed the new green into the pile. Last time she counted, it was about four grand.

Jade sighed and returned her savings to the hiding space in the wall.

Getting into the steamy bathroom, she was ready to wash another nightmare off of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter goes into some real dark territory. May have to warn for triggers. Please review. I appreciate your comments on the last one especially. **

* * *

Daylight crept through Jade's one window onto the couch she was laying on. Her place was so small that the "bedroom" really didn't lend to a bed. It was more of a glorified closet. It was that plus a full (for its size) bathroom and a kitchenette. Finally there was the living room which was really the space between the kitchenette and the front door. At least she was able to fit a couch and a 19 inch TV there.

It would have to do. She had no intention of staying there forever.

She figured a lot of things would be only temporary. This one thing she thought of upon first waking up certainly was going to be one of those things.

Jade got dressed and started off to X-Squared, the bar she sang at the night before. She noticed that there was a "Help Wanted" sign for waitresses. Had to pay better than the scraps she was left with after Charlie took his cut. Hell, a lot of jobs out there would probably yield more significant earnings than being one of Charlie's best girls.

She had fantasized about leaving for years but she was too scared. Not of Charlie. He was a bastard and scumbag but no more so than any of the pimps walking down the street, smacking around their ladies. His boss, on the other hand, terrified her. It didn't help that Charlie himself was terrified of this guy. She saw it in his face when he'd pick up the phone and that guy would be on the other line.

It was Charlie's boss that sent the goons after her in the alley. Charlie may have gotten aggressive but she never felt in his presence that he would actually kill her. Jade felt that every second of sitting in that ugly SUV on the way to one of the big boss' best buddies as a fond farewell gift before a long trip. It still hurt to sit down, depending on the surface.

Jade got off the bus and made her way across the street to the girl/girl lounge. She had always been with men so obviously it never crossed her mind to think about the other side. However, it did feel kind of good that night in the bar. Especially when all eyes were glued to the stage like the crowd all wanted her. It was a familiar feeling but certainly different. The mystique was 90% of it. She pondered on the bus ride over, _What would being with a woman feel like? Would it feel good?_

She shook her head. _No such thing, _she thought. Her whole life sex never felt good. It was always a chore.

When she was twelve, her parents got divorced and she went to go live with her father. The court decided that he kept his alcohol abuse hidden the best. At first, Jade was okay with the idea but suddenly things shifted. She started to see what her dad was really up to.

He worked for some real shady characters and Jade could just begin to tell with the places they would meet. A few words and some quick exchanging of the hands and that was that.

Almost.

More often than not, Jade's father could tell the eyes of his clients were wandering toward his daughter who was just entering puberty at the time. Mr. West took the hint that this could sweeten the deal, convince them to not doubt the business they have conducted.

"Jade," he told her in his usual serious tone. "I will be back for you in a few hours. Meanwhile, you're going to be with this nice man right here."

"What does he want?" Jade held her arms with her hands.

"To get to know you better. He's good friends with me and it's only natural he wants to get…better acquainted with you."

"Um," the whole thing made Jade very uncomfortable.

"Will you be a good girl and do this for me?" he asked. "Just go with him and whatever he says…obey."

Jade's eyes grew sad like she was about to cry. The stranger rolled his eyes, like she was inconveniencing him with this display of emotion.

"Do you understand?" Mr. West asked.

"Fine," Jade whispered, staring at the ground. _What other choice do I have?_

* * *

Jade opened her eyes after all movement ceased and she could hear the snoring of the strange man beside her. This was her first time. It was meant to be a special occasion saved for a special someone. Instead, it morphed into this grotesque list of indignities.

Leaving the motel room to her dad's waiting car; Jade thought that no shower was hot enough, no soap abrasive enough to wash this creep off of her. She got in the car without saying a word.

"Where is he?" her father asked. "Is he asleep?"

Jade nodded slightly.

She flinched when he put his arm in a very fatherly way on her shoulder. "You did good, honey."

And with that night, Mr. West became his daughter's first pimp. As the years went by, rumors of Mr. West's daughter has gone through the criminal underworld and she would be requested again. And again.

And again.

* * *

Jade had to focus once she saw the owner of the bar approach her.

"Well," she smiled. "You're back. Did you want to reconsider?"

"Actually, I wanted a more job type job. Saw you were looking for a waitress."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean I would love to start right away."

The owner crossed her arms and leaned back. "Well, that sounds pretty good. But I'm gonna need to know your name first."

She shrugged. "Jade. West."

"Okay, Jade West" her tone wrought with mock seriousness to get a rise out of the obviously introverted young woman. She extended her hand and Jade took it. "And I'm Adrienne Cooper."

"One more thing," Jade squinted.

"What is that?"

"I would like to sing each open mike night. On stage."

Adrienne giggled. "I figured the stage was implied. I'll tell you what; I can pay you a bonus each time you do it. You're very talented. I can tell."

"Thank you again," Jade got up to leave. "It's been a pleasure."

"Pleasure's been mine; see you tomorrow. Three."

"I'll be there."

After Jade left the bar, Adrienne took out the card with the phone number from that Latina cop from that night. She stared at it, contemplating calling her. But after a moment's thought, she threw it away.

_Sorry, Officer. But she's gonna be my goldmine. Hoards will rush the bar just to see her. I can't let you take her away. _


	6. Chapter 6

Tori knocked on her dad's door. She had been blowing up his radio and cell for hours and got nothing. The door was yielding similar results.

Worried, she kicked the door in, ripping the chain off.

"DAD!" Tori shouted, looking around the place. Making her way to the bedroom, she found her father sprawled out on the bed, sheets and comforter tossed haphazardly, with his head down. The nearby collection of bottles and cans made it abundantly clear: he had been drinking.

"Dad," she lifted up his head. "Get up. Let's go."

"Tori," he whispered his eyes extra sensitive to the bright light. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Dad?" she asked.

"About your sister," he squinted his eyes until tears pushed out. "I miss her too. Every day."

Captain Vega's left hand came out from under the covers to reveal his standard work pistol.

"Dad," Tori's tone was damn serious. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He raised the barrel toward the space right next to Tori. "It's okay. The safety's on…"

After speaking those words, the gun discharged and destroyed an alarm clock, landing squarely in the middle of a childhood picture of the girls. Tori snatched the gun from her father's grasp and proceeded to deftly disassemble it. The barrel, cartridge and remainder of the gun were scattered around the room.

"I swear to God, Dad!" she was seething mad. "How can you still be so careless? If you weren't so fucking careless that night…"

Tori caught herself before finishing but she could tell in her father's face that the damage was done. She had been holding onto that feeling for years but seeing him in that drunken stupor brandishing a gun pissed her off to no end. It was the last straw. He was an officer of the law and presided over many men and women in uniform. This was not how a man of his position was supposed to act.

This was not how a father acted.

After the divorce, the car accident, and Trina's ghastly death; all occurring in some form at David Vega's own fault, Tori was forced to grow up very fast. This was not the first time her dad was found a wreck. He wasn't a drinker but every now and then he would become devastated and only alcohol it seemed made him forget the pain for a little while. And there was his youngest daughter, the only family he had left, close by to help pick up the pieces.

He was her father. He was supposed to be there for her, strong for her; not the other way around.

Tori knelt down and hugged the head of her weeping father. The same man who would spend the night with her every time she had a bad dream and was worried the monsters were coming for her. She knew that the worst monsters out there are not in any closet or under any bed. They were inside each and every one of us. And the worst part is that we are usually the ones that create them.

* * *

After he had ample time to sober up, thanks to some fresh black coffee, Tori sat her father down and told him about the other night.

"You think Jade is in trouble?" he asked.

"Lookit, she may have been rough around the edges…"

"To say the least," he quickly added before taking another sip.

"But," Tori continued, annoyed. "She never did anything that bad when you think about it."

"So, what can I do?"

"I need a partner. Things may get hairy and I need someone to watch my back."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "I think I know just the one, too." He put his coffee down. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I checked the registrations on those plates and one came up as belonging to Harry Fincher."

The color vanished from Captain Vega's face.

"Are you serious?" he asked morbidly.

"It is," Tori handed the printout of the SUV's records.

"You sure its the same Harry Fincher?"

"Check the address," she replied pointing.

Her father checked the paper and it was definitely in the very affluent area of the Hollywood Hills. He knew all too well about Harry Fincher. For almost ten years, this man had been attached to a list of violent crimes in the metropolitan area. But whenever he was brought to trial, star witnesses would either rescind or completely disappear. Vega understood all too well that he was a dangerous character. LA had no mob like the east coast had but Fincher was damn close. His sphere of influence has yet to be defined. Throw a rock in downtown Los Angeles, and you would probably hit somebody on Fincher's payroll.

"Tori," Captain Vega said while standing up. "After we're done with this business with your friend, I'm gonna retire."

His daughter's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I can't do it anymore. I don't have the energy to deal with the pressure. I thought I did but..."

"Dad..." Tori shook her head.

"It's not up for debate. Alright?"

Tori touched her father's arm. "But dad, you always told me that retirement was not for you. You believe that not having a job to do is like death. If you step down, what will you do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but Its clear that I don't have it anymore." He wiped his eye before continuing. "You better get going. I have to shower and change. I'll meet you at the station."

* * *

Jade dialed for Charlie. It rung a few times before he finally answered.

"Jade?" in his usual swarmy inflection. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the shit, Charlie. It's over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm out, that's what."

"Oh," his light-hearted voice didn't falter. "You think you've had enough?"

"That's right," Jade made a sturdy stance, hand on her hip.

"Honey, did it ever occur to you that you wouldn't be good at anything else?"

That cut her real deep. But she swallowed and half-lied. "I...I don't believe that."

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to be the bad guy. You. Are. Not. Quitting. Okay?"

"No," Jade whispered.

"What?"

She cleared her throat. "I said...no. I'm not changing my mind."

"Listen, Jadelyn; you are a hot item on the VIP list. Men practically fight for you. I cannot walk away from that."

"Not my problem."

"And you are not walking away from me."

"Think again."

"You can't even run away from me."

"Are you done," she sighed.

"Not even close."

"Well, I am so..." and with that, Jade hung up on her previous employer.

"Oh, you bitch" Charlie stared at his phone's menu screen. "You just made a war for yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, don't think I haven't been paying attention to the comments about my chapters being too short. Here is a nice think one. I hope to make all the other close to 2k words. That means each chapter will take a little bit more time but I think you'll find they're worth it.**

**Thanks to all of the new followers of the past couple days. You're all great!**

**Shout-out to HowDareSheLove and BreakfastAtAriz. Your kind words join the ranks of the terrific rogues gallery of reviewers.**

**Oh, and to Jay aka Jordan. I remembered about your special request. This new character is for you ;-)**

* * *

Tori walked through the door to her dad's office and stopped at the sight of a tall red-headed woman. She was wearing jeans and a black jacket. Her badge hung from her neck. She gave the younger Vega a smirk.

"Tori," her father began. "This is Jordan Silver." He cleared his throat before the next part. "Your new partner."

The brown-haired cop extended her hand and the newcomer accepted, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you," Jordan said.

"Same here," Tori replied. "Can't say I've seen you before."

Captain Vega sat down at his desk. "Jordan here has transferred from further North. She's also had her run-ins before with our Harry Fincher."

"Really?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm all too familiar with his games. And it's not pretty when someone goes up against him. He's the furthest thing from stupid or merciful." Jordan handed Tori a manila envelope. Tori began to leaf through the photos and recoiled from their grisly details. "The accidents these people were involved in are convenient but to prove that they are orchestrated is practically impossible."

"Right," Tori put down the file. "His witnesses for the prosecution."

"And none of them," Jordan pointed to the folder. "Are previous employees."

"They're smart," Captain Vega added.

"You have the picture of the tag on the car?" Jordan asked Tori.

She produced the hard copy of her phone picture. "Right here."

Jordan studied it and looked back up at Tori. "You ready to pay Mr. Fincher a visit?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Yup."

"Well, let's get it on then."

* * *

Charlie woke up with a hangover at the piercing sound of his phone. Not in the best of moods, he answered.

"Hello?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Charlie…" a nineteen-year-old voice called his name. He knew this voice. Talia.

"What do you want, Talia?" the anger not subsiding in his tone.

"Well, I'm sitting at that bar downtown X-Squared," she replied. Her inflection indicated she clearly had something on her mind.

"X-Squared?" he mused about it. "That's the dyke dive, ain't it?"

Talia wanted to slam her employer in the face with a golf club when he said that. Grinding her teeth, she answered "Yes."

"Well?" His patience was wearing thin.

"It's Jade."

He sat up, holding his head to avoid a complete migraine. Now she had his full attention. "What did you say?"

"Jade is here. I'm looking at her right now."

"What is she doing?"

"Uhh…waiting tables."

There was a short silence. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Talia focusing her gaze on the missing woman.

"Listen to me, Talia" he said in measured tones scrambling for a pen and paper. "You keep your eyes on that woman until Graham and Kevin arrive. Now, give me the address."

* * *

Jordan drove her and Tori up to the massive house. It was the last one on the hill where the street ended. Originally in the early 70's, a rustic-looking house baring more resemblance to a comfortable lodge once stood on this land. But after a fire burned down the main property, leaving only the guest house; a new mansion was resurrected. Two people moved out on the gaudiness of the structure alone. It was quite the eyesore: a mishmash of European and Middle Eastern palatial architecture colliding awkwardly with Southwestern colors and landscaping motifs.

Even if it wasn't so enormous, the cliff allowed this train wreck to be viewed from an airplane.

"Ugh," Tori grimaced as they got to the main gate.

"Definitely designed by someone who lost his sight," Jordan added.

"Or his mind."

Jordan pressed the button on the intercom next to the driver's window.

A loud buzz came through until a voice spoke. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to Mr. Fincher please."

"Sorry, no solicitations."

Tori leaned over Jordan. "Did she mention that we are the police?" She flashed her badge in case there was a camera somewhere in that grey box.

Another buzz and then the iron gates swung open. Tori and Jordan exchanged glances before driving forward.

"Wow," Jordan breathed.

"What?" Tori asked.

"It actually gets uglier the closer you get to it."

Tori chuckled at her new partner's sense of humor. Her father has tried to pair her up in the past and it's never worked out in one way or another. This time, though, he may have gotten it right.

They two cops got out of the car and walked toward the main house. Half a dozen steps led to the really wide white doors. Before Tori could ring the bell, the one door opened and Harry Fincher stepped out, dressed in his finest robe.

"What can I do for you ladies…I mean officers?"

"Yes," Jordan scraped her foot on the ground. "Do you own a black Ford Escalade?"

"Yes," he shrugged. "but haven't driven it in a while."

"Really?" Tori chimed in. "Because it has been seen skidding away rather frantically in the alley behind X-Squared just the other night."

Fincher chuckled with a phony salesman smile. "Now why in God's name would I have any business there? Not really my kind of place."

"I don't know," Tori pressed. "But it was your car."

"It figures," he shook his head.

"Why is that?" Jordan asked.

"Damn car was stolen a week ago."

"Oh really?" Tori raised an eyebrow. Jordan folded her arms.

"Well, yeah. Hadn't driven it like I said," his smarmy grin not leaving his face.

Jordan leaned forward "And you've never reported this? Because there is no record…"

"Yes," Fincher pointed. "It wasn't exactly a great ride. It's actually worth more after the insurance compensates me. Just thought I'd let, you know, nature take its course."

"What didn't you like about the car?" Tori was intrigued with the same he was playing.

He shrugged "One calamity after another under the hood. Swear to God they sold me a real lemon with that one."

"It was driving pretty good that night," Tori retorted.

"I hope that my lack of enthusiasm for finding my Escalade doesn't get me into trouble, does it?"

Jordan shook her head. "No. But lying to the police does."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she looked at Tori.

"Well, if there's nothing else I think we're done here. And if my car _had_ been involved with a crime, then I _really_ don't want it back." He extended his hand as if to take Tori's and kiss it. She took hers away and folded her arms. He cleared his throat. "I see. Good day, officers. And be careful out there."

The door slammed shut, shaking the antique knocker. The partners turn and began their stride toward the car.

"So," Jordan put her sunglasses on. "What do you make of this guy?"

"Oh, he definitely looks innocent enough. I feel like he's gonna have an alibi for every occasion."

"Agreed. We have our work cut out for us if we're gonna try and build a case against him. Still not even sure if your friend's been kidnapped."

"There's no way she wasn't in that car," Tori replied. "People don't just disappear into thin air like that."

"Damn, I have a headache." Jordan massaged her temples.

"Want to go get a beer or something?"

Jordan sniffed deeply as she got into the car. "Yeah. I could use a drink."

"Great," Tori jumped into the passenger seat. "Cuz I know a place."

"Oh yeah, where?"

Tori shrugged, "X-Squared."

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't think so." Her brow got concerned. "I'm flattered Tori but…"

"Don't go there, Jordan." Tori smirked. "I'm not blind. I saw the wedding band. It's just that I've been to a lot of dumps in this town on the job. This place is…nice."

"Fine," Jordan sighed. "I'll give it a chance."

"If you want, you can tell people that we're together so they back off."

"Oh, you're hilarious, Vega."

"Just saying…"

"Shut up."

"Don't be surprised if…"

"Shut up."

"You're not bad looking…"

"SHUT. UP." Jordan laughed.

* * *

Jade wiped down the table on the farthest end of the bar, collecting the tip left as she went. She had been on edge ever since she had that conversation with Charlie on the phone but here she at least felt safe.

A shrill scream made her drop her rag and when she turned around, she turned coma white.

Kevin Porter, one of Charlie's strong-arms, stood holding the neck of the woman watching the door, checking for ID's. She tried to get free from his grip. With his other hand, he brandished a German Walther P99 at the crowd. Behind him was another usual suspect, Graham Tozier. He had his trusty Winchester. He always had this affinity for older rifles, even if they weren't the most practical.

"Listen up, ladies" Kevin shouted.

Graham shot a hold in the ceiling for effect. Kevin just gave him a look like he was going off script.

"Now, who in here has seen Jade West?" The girl in his grasp was fighting for air. It didn't affect him one way or the other.

No answer from the crowd.

"Okay," Graham pointed his barrel at the bartender. "Then we'll just pick people off until we get an answer."

The barkeep had tears running down her cheeks at the threats of violence.

"What do you say?" Graham asked the woman behind the bar. "Think I can't get you right in the head while missing your eyes? Don't you want to watch your own brains explode all over the wall?"

"OKAY, STOP IT!"

The two men turned and the patrons parted to reveal Jade. Her eyes burned but she was clearly trembling.

"You want me? Here I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys made the last chapter my highest rated one ever. And since you guys sent out so much love, I felt you all deserved a really long chapter. This is actually my longest one yet. **

**Once again, please leave your comments and thanks to all the new followers. **

* * *

Kevin pushed aside his hostage and marched toward Jade while Graham maintained crowd control.

"Thought you could get away from Charlie, huh?" he sneered at the black-haired woman.

"Well, not seeing you two losers again was an added bonus" Jade replied, staring down her soon-to-be captor.

Kevin sniffed and grabbed her by the hand. She winced from the intensity of his grip, her arm's circulation almost interrupted.

"Let's just go," Jade demanded. "We'll leave right now. All three of us but leave everyone here alone."

Graham noticed movement in the corner of his eye at the back of the bar and twitched, opening fire. The entire room yelped in horror. Jade tried to look past the crowding patrons. When enough moved aside, she could make out that Adrienne had fallen. She was clutching her chest while a patron was helping with the bleeding.

"What the fuck, Graham?" Jade yelled.

"Not my fault, man" he said to Kevin. "She moved…"

"If you had to do it, you had to do it" Kevin stated. "But let's get out of here before your retarded trigger-happy ass gets us into trouble."

**_CLICK CLICK_**

"Too late," Tori held her gun steady just inches from the back of Graham's neck. His body tensed at the familiar sound of a firearm ready to shoot. "Drop your weapon, slowly."

Graham squatted to the floor and gently relinquished his rifle. Tori then kicked it across the floor where the bartender apprehended it. She pointed it squarely back at him. He rose back up with his hands reaching for the ceiling.

"How does it feel, motherfucker!" the barkeep gritted through her teeth.

"Honey," Tori shook her head. "Don't do it. You're not like him."

The bartender, who had just a minute ago been threatened to have her brains blown out, bit her lip.

"Please," Tori whispered.

The Barbados woman lowered the rifle and placed it behind the counter out of reach.

"That's good," Tori smiled. She then turned her attention to Graham. "Now you, on your knees. Get used to it."

A few patrons couldn't help but chuckle at that. Tori cuffed Graham's hands behind his back. She then took a second pair of bracelets and chained him to one of the small tables bolted to the floor.

"Watch him," she informed the employees nearby. The bartender nodded, grinning.

Tori made her way further toward Jade who was being held close to Kevin's chest. "Don't take another step, bitch!"

"Okay," Tori replied. "Go right ahead." She put her piece back into its holster.

Jade's eyes were wide in confusion and terror as she was being forcibly led to the back. "Nobody follow me."

Tori put up her hands. "You see anyone?"

Kevin nodded and rushed away with Jade in his clutches.

Bursting through the emergency exit, setting off the alarm, Kevin pulled Jade into the alleyway. Suddenly a tremendous amount of pressure planted squarely under his chin sent him to the unforgiving asphalt. Jordan ambled into his vision, blurry as it was after his head landed hard on the ground.

"Hey you, better not have bled on my shoe" she smiled.

Jade took the opportunity of being free and ran for dear life. However, a familiar face stood in her way. Tori got a grip on her and held her close. Jade was bemused by how strong the younger Vega had gotten over the years of not seeing her.

"_Was she working out?" _Jade thought.

"Not this time, Jade" Tori grunted. "No more running."

"Let me go, Vega!"

"Let me guess," Jordan said while cuffing Kevin. "That's Jade."

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING FUCK! I MEAN IT!"

"Yep," Tori replied.

"She always like that?" Jordan asked.

"No, sometimes she's mean."

* * *

Tori walked into Interrogation Room #4 holding bottled water and a can of Coke. She closed the door with her foot.

"Thirsty?"

Jade sat at the shiny metal table, arms folded, staring at her former classmate.

"I got you a soda," she smiled, placing it in front of Jade.

With one swift motion, she smacked it away making it explode against the wall.

"Well, alright" Tori calmly sighed. "If you don't like that," She then presented Jade with the water bottle. "Here's some water."

Jade picked up the bottle, unscrewed the cap and turned it upside-down. Tori watched the growing puddle on the floor.

"So that's how it's gonna be," Tori sighed. "Okay." She turned and left the room.

* * *

Jordan watched from the two-way observation mirror. She turned to the door when Tori entered the surveillance room.

"I think you're really making strides, Tori."

"Can't you tell?" Tori rubbed her eyes, tired.

"You should go home," Jordan suggested.

"No, I can't."

"You really think she's gonna crack?"

"It's gonna take time," Tori replied. "Why not _you_ clock out and go home? I'm sure that husband of yours is missing on you."

Jordan sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." She patted her partner's back. "You take care, Tori."

"You, too. Night."

The door shut and Tori remained in the room, leaning against the mirror.

"Come on, Jade. Let me in. What kind of trouble are you in?"

* * *

An hour later, Tori visited Jade in interrogation. This time she was holding a piping hot coffee.

Tori sniffed it, smiling, and placed it before Jade. She picked it up and tasted it.

"Two sugars, right?" Tori asked.

"You remember that?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's easy when I've seen you with a coffee every day for four years. So, have you calmed down?"

They stared at one another in the eye for almost a full minute before Jade broke the silence.

"When the hell did you get so strong?" she asked.

Tori brushed back her hair behind her shoulder. "Standard fitness. Mandatory, you know. I'll admit, I have been hitting the weights lately."

Jade flicked her arm. "It shows."

She began to sip her coffee but what Tori said to her almost made her do a spit take.

"We got Charlie."

Jade slammed down her coffee. A couple drops splashed out and burned her hand but she was too invested to notice.

"Are you serious?"

"It didn't take long for his cronies to roll on him. Guess he should have been paying more. Apart from the obvious crimes committed, we can add things like kidnapping, second degree murder, malicious mischief, the list just goes on."

Jade breathed a small sigh of relief. "So, he's not getting out."

"Jade," Tori smirked. "His ass is going to be behind bars at least for the next forty years, if he's lucky."

"How…how did you know they were in there?"

"Funny story. My partner and I were on our way to the bar when I caught sight of the black Escalade I have been chasing for days. I could hear the raised voices outside so I took precautions."

Jade stiffened her posture. "Wait a minute. You said _murder_. From earlier. Who died?"

Tori lowered her head and took a deep breath. "Um, Adrienne, the owner, didn't make it."

The raven-haired woman shook her head in disbelief. "And she only hired me yesterday."

"Hang on," Tori leaned in. "She saw you almost 24 hours ago and didn't call me?"

"I guess," Jade shrugged. "Guess she thought that she could keep me safe there."

"Well, that argument just went out the window" Tori folded her arms in frustration.

"So what am I doing here?" Jade asked, exhausted from the excitement from before.

"I need you to help me with a problem I've been having." She passed a photo across the table to her. "Recognize this guy?"

"Oh, God" Jade recoiled like she going to throw up. "That fucker!?"

"So you know him?"

"Know him?" Jade stood, leaning into the officer's space. "He was that freaky client Charlie would always send me to whenever he blew back into town. The things he did…" Jade just shook her head in recollection.

Tori's face softened out of sympathy. "Jade, can you tell me what has happened since Hollywood Arts?"

"What's to know," Jade snorted. "I didn't graduate because I ran away."

Tori remembered that time all too well. One night she was hanging out with them. She seemed despondent but otherwise herself. The next day, it was like she completely disappeared. For the next several months until graduation, nobody in school had seen Jade.

"But why?" Tori asked.

"You really want to know the reason?"

She reluctantly nodded.

"Because I got tired of the last six years of turning tricks for my father's clients. He would use me to…" she shivered. "…close the deal."

Under the table, Tori's fists were clenched with fury.

"The biggest indignity though," Jade continued. "Was how calm he was about it. I mean, I didn't get any compensation for what I had to suffer under those sweaty perverts." She shrugged. "Figured I would fare better on my own. At least I would get paid to do what my father made me do for free. That's when I met Charlie. He gave me a cut of the money, even though it wasn't much, but at least for once I had earnings for it. I barely bought food or clothing. He provided me with a phone for work. I saved and put away money for years. I only have a few thousand but that was my life savings."

"Saving's account?" Tori inquired.

Jade shook her head. "No. No banks. If they don't come up with some bullshit charge to take your money from you, some goddamn organization like the IRS will swoop in and clean you out." She slammed her fist down. "Fuck that! That was my money. I almost faced death once or twice to earn that money and nobody was going to take a penny from me."

Tori began to tear up and she wiped it with her hand. Jade continued to periodically drink her coffee during pauses.

"Jade," Tori's voice was shaky. "You don't think you're good enough to do anything you want, do you?"

Jade gave no answer.

"You are the most talented girl I have ever met. You could act and write, most of them back in school couldn't, and I think you sang really well for someone who didn't fancy herself a singer. In fact, a couple nights ago I can see that your voice actually got even better over the years."

She smirked at the compliment coming from Tori of all people, the official songbird of Hollywood Arts. That was a big deal, though she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Do you still sing, Vega?" she asked.

Tori looked down at the table and opened the file folder she brought in. "So, you recognize this man?" indicating the picture of Harry Fincher.

"Yeah."

"Has he done anything illegal when he was around?"

"Half the times I was with him, you could argue attempted murder," she said matter-of-factly.

"Anything else?"

Jade pondered for a moment. "Yes, there is. He was discussing about his drug distribution and he needed some help in downtown. So, he got those two flunkies in lockup to do it. He mentioned something about giving the competition something to scream about."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. After all that, everyone left me along with Fincher and…the rest is history."

"So, the car was still in his possession" Tori mused. "Given that he hired these guys to kidnap you and then participate in his drug ring…"

"Think you have enough for an arrest?"

Tori grinned slightly. "If you testify, we might just have enough for a conviction."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I am so thrilled that this story is getting more and more followers every single day! This is too much. You are all so awesome.**

**I ended up getting this one done sooner than expected and I couldn't keep it to myself so enjoy.**

**;-)**

* * *

A loud pounding on the door made Harry Fincher groan and answer it. He seemed more annoyed than surprised to see the police at his door, led by Captain David Vega.

"Fincher."

"Vega," his eyes widened. "It's been a long time. How are the girls? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"Well this you won't forget. Put your hands behind your back and turn around, please."

"Oh no, that's not possible."

"What are the charges?" an older man stepped beside Fincher emerging from the house.

"And who are you?" Vega asked.

"Larry Shafman. I am Mr. Fincher's attorney," he snidely stated while presenting the captain with a business card. "Now what is my client being arrested for?"

"Let's see…obstruction of justice, conspiracy to commit murder, trafficking…"

That last point made Fincher's ears perk up. His eyes read: _How the hell do you know about that?_

Captain Vega was not humoring this man. "Let's get on with this. Mr. Fincher you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you in a court of law."

"Harry," his lawyer chased after him. "Don't say a word. Not until I get there, understand?" Fincher gave a slight nod in return.

* * *

Tori escorted Jade out of the tiny room when they walked past the door leading to the holding cells. In the farthest one on the right was Charlie. Upon making eye contact, Jade gave him a wink and a smile and continued on.

"So what happens now?" Jade asked.

"He will meet with his lawyer. Bad luck. He happened to be at the house when they made the arrest." Tori pushed the button to the elevator and they both get in. "Shame, you should see my dad in interrogation."

"I can see why you were such a Little Miss Goody-Goody," Jade smirked.

"Hey, I'm not such a goody-goody these days" Tori squinted.

Jade looked down, unable to ignore the gun at Tori Vega's holster. The idea of her being a cop still was a blow to her mind. She then found her eyes start to wander from the side to behind her. The uniform wasn't her fashion sense, but Jade would be lying if she said that Vega didn't have the ass for those dark blue-almost black-pants.

"Get a good look?" Tori turned and asked.

Jade quickly stiffened and looked forward. Tori chuckled at the quick second of Jade West (of all people) checking out her butt. Through the corner of her eye, she could tell that the pale girl was blushing.

* * *

"You hungry?" Tori asked.

Jade seemed put off by the question, still swearing at herself for the blunder back in the elevator.

She leaned back in Tori's car. "Why, are you?"

"Just thought," she shrugged. "that we could grab a bite. It's been a long night and there is a 24-hour diner. They'll make you literally whatever."

"Listen, Vega" Jade turned in her seat, facing the driver. "I am flattered and all…"

"_You're_ flattered?" she beamed.

"And," pretending like she didn't just bring the elevator up. "I think it's cool and all that you play…um…for the other team and all but… I don't so…"

Tori's heart broke at that rejection but even she knew that such feelings were a long shot. "No, it's that I haven't kept up with anybody from high school. Except for Cat but that's only during the holidays. She lives on the East coast."

"Right," Jade nodded. "I remember seeing her on a billboard once. Little red's doing alright for herself."

"Look, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I just wanted to, you know, catch up. It's been almost ten years."

"Fine," Jade sighed. "But you're paying for yourself."

"I don't think so," Tori shook her head.

"No way. You are not gonna hornswoggle me into a date with you. If we are gonna eat, then we are going Dutch and that's that."

Tori tapped the steering wheel. "Agreed."

* * *

Fincher sat down at the old school payphone, a relic from his times on the street hustling. After bathing in nostalgia for a moment, he picked up the receiver and began dialing his one phone call. For now.

"Harry," he said.

"Boss, what'd they do to you?" his anxious flunky asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," he began scratching the wooden desk with his thumbnail. "I have a job for you, Ricardo. I need for you to find out who is behind this…bullshit."

"Like who?"

He slammed his foot against the wall. "Listen to me; somebody rolled on me and I want to know who did! Now I have a place for you to start. You know the badge number of the man I have on the inside, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I saw that Charlie the pimp prick on the way in. He's in here but none of his girls."

"I got you. I'll find out."

"Make it fast. And when you do find out..."

"I know what to do."

"Good boy."

He hung up the phone and stood to indicate the officer from across the room to take him back to holding.

* * *

Tori ate her turkey club with fries, while watching Jade across from her in fascination. She was really tearing into her bacon cheeseburger almost like an animal.

"Eat much?" Tori chuckled.

"Hmmm?" ketchup dripped from her chin. "I…" she swallowed her mouthful. "I work all night and sleep during the day. Sometimes…I have to remind myself to eat something."

"Yikes," Tori said. "Must be tough. So…what are you gonna do now?"

"I got a stint waiting tables," Jade replied as she wiped her mouth. "It's an okay thing I got going. Better than the other thing."

"I have a feeling you would have left even without your employer being put out of business," she smiled.

Jade raised her glass. "And you would be right."

"What _did_ make you finally decide never again?"

Jade cleared her throat before answering. "The last john I had, Fincher, nearly killed me on top of everything else he had me do. He's into some really dark stuff. I didn't want to wait for some creep to choke me funzies only to miscalculate and I'd be dead."

Tori closed her eyes and imagined seeing some street walker turn up in the morgue. Jane Doe #130. She would unfurl the white sheet and staring back at her was the lifeless visage of Jade West. She shook away the macabre scene. However brief, it depressed her.

"You alright?" Jade asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I was just…thinking."

The vibration of Tori's phone made a loud rattling on the table. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Jade looked on, still eating. "What? Are you kidding me?" Another lengthy pause. "No, I guess it isn't impossible. Okay, bye." Tori slammed the phone on the table in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"It's Fincher. He just posted bail."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "Ugh. I knew we should have gotten the D.A. involved with a search warrant and everything. We probably could have gotten remand and had his passport surrendered. We went in too soon; we weren't ready."

"Vega, don't beat yourself up. You'll get his ass."

"And what's stopping him from fleeing the country?" She looked at Jade, concerned. "Or harming more people?"

"If it's bothering you that much, just go back to the station and work on getting him back. I'm sure someone as dirty as him it shouldn't take long."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. We'll get him." She stood up, dealing out dollar bills and putting them on the table.

"Could you drop me off at my apartment first?" Jade chimed in.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The next morning, shortly after sunup, Tori sat at her desk and re-read all the information she could get her hands on. She was determined to make sure this scumbag go away. He was saturating her city with more lethal narcotics. He has hurt people, many of which has disappeared or died under bizarre circumstances.

He hurt Jade. Badly. She could see the pain in her face when she would sit down.

_What unspeakable things did that monster do to her? Can I even think of her as safe?_

Tori stared at her phone. Different scenarios (none of them pleasant) ran through her head. She picked up her phone and found Jade's cell number which she obtained after evidence dumped her calling records. She managed to intercept the phone before it was given back to her.

Just when Tori was about to hit send, an earth-shaking boom sent the entire building into a frenzy. Running toward the stairs, she rushed to the ground floor and in the middle of the room below was an unmarked white van. Her eyes immediately went to the giant hole in the wall.

What really puzzled her was that the van had no driver.

Alarms went off in her head and just when she yelled for everyone to take cover, a fireball explodes from the van and things really began to shake.

* * *

Jade went about her usual routine. She had just called the bar, telling them that she was available to work that night but they were closing it today out of respect for their deceased owner.

She bit her lip and decided to get her laundry out of the way. Almost everything she had reeked of sweat and blood.

But there was a different odor in the air. Something she knew but couldn't put her finger on.

Shivers sent themselves down her spine when it clicked. _Gas. _

Jade ran toward the front door but the sudden blast sent her flying into the corridor, her head smacking against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Things are definately heating up. Glad you liked the story so far, we have a long way to go. Trust me. I hope it lives up to your expectations. This chapter was probably the toughest for me to write so far. **

**I am really looking forward to the chapters to come because these scenes are my favorite and the reason I even started this story.**

**Enjoy, everybody and please review!**

**;-)**

* * *

Tori's ears were still ringing long after the world stopped shaking around her. There was so much dust and dirt in the air, it took what felt like forever to try and open her eyes. She tried to get up but Tori became increasingly aware of a tremendous weight on top of her.

Once her eyes began to really focus, she could make out a fallen bookcase still with a considerable amount of its shelves were still full. It must have weighed hundreds.

"Give me a hand," she could hear her father call out.

Suddenly the bookcase was elevated slightly off of her, just enough to slip out from underneath it.

David Vega helped his daughter to her feet. She could vaguely hear him thanking two burly cops named Carlos and Rick for helping him.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," he said. He shook his head that she was more concerned about him. "What about you?"

"I'm fi-" Tori hacked and coughed. That little bit of talking must have loosened up some debris in her lungs. "I'm fine, dad. Did you see…"

"No, but obviously I felt it. I was about two floors above you. That's almost the only section of the building still standing."

"What?" Tori asked dumbfounded.

"Just look," he morbidly ushered her away from the room. Or what was left of it.

* * *

The entire precinct was almost in ruins. Daylight illuminated the first three floors. Big sections were missing but otherwise the fourth and fifth floors were relatively intact. They probably won't be standing for very long.

Bodies were strewn about on the floor. Some were writhing in pain. Others weren't moving at all.

Tori covered her mouth in horror. She had never seen such a sight. Acts of violence were not uncommon for the Latina police officer in one of the most densely populated cities in the world. But nothing compared to the savagery she saw here. Never had she witnessed mass murder.

"Did you see anything?" David Vega asked.

"Yeah," Tori coughed lightly. "There was a van. White. But, no driver."

The captain nodded. "I've seen individual officers targeted before but nothing like this. Who could have done this?"

Tori was listening but mostly her focus was aimed at the path of destruction. She shuddered at the thought of how the room she was in prior to seeing the van right before the explosion was completely destroyed.

"Oh my God," Tori whispered. "It was the evidence room." She pointed, "Look!"

David Vega saw what Tori was talking about. The explosion was not a random act of violence. They made sure their van crashed into the precinct at the right spot.

"Fincher," he gritted. He's the only man crazy enough to execute something like this. Nobody in this town could afford to have the kind of heat brought on by this come at them.

Tori scratched her head. "Makes sense. He was here hours ago. Probably remembered the layout of the station."

"But I don't get it. How did he know about the evidence room."

"I don't know," Tori shrugged. "You don't think he's infiltrated..."

"Well, it's clear to me he already had," David Vega retorted, gesturing to the mayhem.

They stopped talking among themselves when the first of the many paramedics started to arrive.

* * *

Jade pushed the front door of her back. People stood down the hall, stunned.

"Are you alright?"

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck happened?"

"What's going on?"

Jade put up her hand, signaling them to all shut up. She brought herself to her feet, clutching the wall. A rapidly-growing headache consumed her. Jade's vision was blurred, unable to make out the firefighters charging down the corridor.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?"

She nodded slightly.

The man then started to administer oxygen to her. After struggling for a few seconds, Jade began to comply and allow the mask to help her breathe. She wasn't aware enough to notice how much smoke was in the air.

* * *

Jordan was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

She shot up.

"What the fuck?...How many?...Jesus...Where are you?...I'll be right down there."

Jordan jumped out of bed and scrambled for her clothes.

"What's the matter?" Nathan, her husband, sat up rubbing his eyes.

"There's been an attack on the station. Eleven dead. Thirteen injured. And they still haven't found everybody."

Nathan opened his eyes and brushed back his hair. "Holy shit. Who called you? Vega?"

"Yeah," still pacing around the room trying to get her things. "She's at the hospital with the captain. She says they're fine but its standard procedure."

"Right," he nodded. "Well, look" he got up and found a shirt. "You're not going anywhere without something for breakfast."

Jordan checked her phone's time. "Babe, I can't..."

"Don't argue with me on that," he smiled. "You need your energy."

"Okay," Jordan smiled back. "Um, babe, have you seen my pants?"

He marched out of the bedroom as he yelled back, "Nope. We really didn't care then, remember?"

Jordan smiled, thinking back to when they jumped each other the moment she came home after that long day. And she was prepared for this one to be even longer.

* * *

"Tori," Jordon waved as she made her way off the elevator and charged down the hospital corridor.

"Hey," she responded, tired.

"Where's everybody else?"

Tori shrugged, "Some are in intensive care. A were near the blast and got badly burned. Much of the others were hurt by flying and falling debris."

Jordan shook her head, "This is insane. Do we know who did this?"

"It has to be Fincher."

"What makes you so sure?" Jordan asked.

"We've had threats before and even some attacks like outside an apartment building. But nothing like this. It just seemed like too much of a coincidence that this happened hours after Fincher got sprung. He's got the means to do it."

Jordan sighed. "Well, if that's the idea we may have to consider witness protection. I'll bet you that he was banking on Jade still being at the station."

Captain Vega appeared behind Jordan. "Tori. Jade's downstairs."

Tori's eyes widened. "What?"

Jordan squinted at the strange circumstance. "How'd she know you were here. I guess the bombing was news but..."

David held up his hand. "That's not what I mean." He gulped. "She was targeted too."

She almost knocked over her partner, her eyes going tunnelvision. Tori remembered that below them was the morgue.

"Is..." Tori fought back tears. Jordan couldn't help but notice. "Is she...okay?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

* * *

Jade laid back on a bed behind a curtain. It was one of those very compact spaces where doctors can treat the most people from the ER as quick as possible. She was one of dozens in this series of curtained-off areas.

She had minor cuts and bruising from the intensity of the blast. A nurse bandaged her up and Jade had been waiting alone for an hour.

Her face softened when she caught sight of Tori.

"Jade," she shouted, running to her side. "Oh no," surveying her bandages. "You okay?"

"It's alright, Vega" she smiled. "It actually doesn't hurt as much as it looks. I'm just tired of staring at this wall." She then gazed up at the ceiling. "Must have counted the tiles thirty times."

Tori chuckled.

"I heard about the bombing on the way in," Jade tilted her head. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll live," Tori shrugged.

"Jade," Tori's father stepped into the room. "We need to talk."

"About what?" the black-haired girl sat up.

"We believe there was an attempt on your life," Tori explained.

"No. Fucking. Shit."

The two Vegas exchanged glances.

"Jade," the police captain continued. "You need to go into hiding. Fincher may have posted bail but that doesn't mean he won't go to trial."

She looked at Tori.

"Jade," Tori leaned in. "You are all that's left to put this guy away. He made sure he fucked up all of our evidence."

Despite being grown up, David Vega still winced at his youngest daughter using such language.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

David shrugged. "Not if you want to live. But...we may have the odds in our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as far as he's concerned, you're dead. If we keep this quiet, we might be able to keep them from trying again."

Jade held up her hand to speak. "Let's go back to the whole hiding thing. How long?"

"Days...weeks..." Tori trailed off.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade asked.

"And you're going to need an escort, obviously" David added.

"Okay," Jade crossed her arms. "Who you gonna get?"

Tori cleared her throat, trying to not make eye contact with Jade.

Jade massaged her temples, sighing. "Well this day just got better."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to take this moment to put the spotlight on the story followers: **

**BreakfastAtAriz, Invader Johnny, Jay aka Jordan, Reika Shibuya, SachikoxYumi, Sea-Green93, TimelessReader, Xxdimples13Xx, taylormurphy01, victoiousnaomi, Super-Obsessive-Fan, BlondestEvr, SasMitoyomi, whitefoxlia, wikster, Akumagirl92, sqh123, Dr. Bibliophile, Emissin12, Quitting Time, AsukaMiyamoto, purrpleluver19, Azkadellio, PurpleSecrectIsland97, JessyRae, jadewests, mystoryteller, .5, HowDareSheLove, Vampireboy45, WithLoveAlways, Aaerial15, seriously-idk, NeonHitch, Renthead015, lhowe456, Charmdfan02, Furyism, Lauren Kash, PureInnocentLust, SinoviVaatell, keesogreat, I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy, Jeri81798, skeezysteve21, and in the atmosphere.  
**

**All of you ROCK and that some of you have made me one of your favorite authors is just the best! And, of course, I always love your reviews.**

**Well, we have a lot more story to go and yes, JORI is afoot. But be patient. I've had criticism in the past of being too quick with the romance. I really want to build this one up so it's everything you guys deserve and more!**

**Here goes ;-)**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Tori asked, scratching the steering wheel.

Jade took a deep breath. "Yes. I have…important things there. If I'm going to be away for a long time, I need them."

Tori nodded. "I understand." She turned on the ignition and sped out of the hospital parking structure.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tori glanced over to Jade briefly, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"You just did, Vega" she smirked.

Tori shook her head. "Nice. Seriously, can I ask you something?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you put up a bigger fight when I said I would be your escort?"

Jade sat in silence, contemplating the question. She couldn't begin to articulate her feelings but she knew logic would make the subject go away.

"Um," Jade rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? There's a mole in the police department and I know you'd never do anything like that. I'm sure there's a lot of good cops out there but I don't know them and I don't like…" Jade caught herself and quickly recovered from the slip of the tongue. "I…don't…like…to be in a confined space with a perfect stranger."

"You trust me?" Tori asked.

"Of course I trust you," Jade shot a look at Tori. "I mean with all the ganky stuff I've done to you, not once have you given me a reason for me to not trust you. Ever."

Tori got a little misty-eyed from such a compliment coming from Jade of all people.

"Now," Jade straightened her posture. "Let me ask _you_ something."

"Alright."

"Why did you put up with all that nasty shit I did?" Jade shrugged. "You almost never got mad or anything. Sure, you were sad sometimes but I only remembered one time when you were spiteful."

"It wasn't my finest moment," Tori said. Her mind flashed back to the first Hollywood Arts prome. She unwittingly ruined Jade's play so she started to sabotage Tori's prome. Pissed off, Tori retaliated by turning the tables on Jade's "diaper guy" plan. She shook her head, embarrassed by her behavior even though she was a teenager at the time.

"Well?" Jade asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know…" Tori thanking that her driving duties prevented her from looking the woman in the eye. She prayed that they wouldn't hit a red light. "I wanted to be your friend. And I wasn't going to allow anything to get in the way. Even if it was my feelings or your…lack thereof."

Jade was at a loss for words. All her life she was told in some form that she wasn't worth a damn beyond a decent lay. Here was this girl who she respected her talent that has now grown into a strong, driven woman. She put up with more crap than the average person would in the pursuit of having someone in their life.

_Did I really matter _that_ much to her? _Jade thought_._

The company Jade has kept over the years, especially recently, had been dicey. But it was different with Vega. She made her feel comfortable.

"Oh," Jade pointed, snapping out of her thoughts. "Turn right here."

* * *

Tori pulled into the parking lot and walked with Jade through the lobby, up the elevator and down the hallway. Jade's jaw dropped when she saw just how much beyond her apartment was squared off with yellow tape. She cautiously stepped over the barrier of bright yellow through the front door.

Her jaw dropped.

The entire apartment was more or less destroyed. Remembering the smell of gas, Jade saw that her memory was correct because the path of destruction, worked backwards, revealed the origin of the blast from the kitchen.

Panic consumed her chest and she checked her hole in the wall. Except for this occasion, the wall was no longer standing. Jade dug through the rubble and found only ashes and small charred scraps of money that would have had the same value had they blown up completely.

Jade collapsed onto her knees, sobbing loudly. Everything she had put away. All of it was gone. All of it. After several minutes of swearing at herself, she got up and slowly walked out the door with her head hung down in defeat.

"Jade," Tori grabbed her arms, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It's gone," she replied in a hushed way.

"What's gone?"

"My money. All of it. It got lost in the fire."

Tori shook her head, feeling sorry for her friend. Her father's voice crept into her head and said things like _why didn't she get a strong box? _or _why didn't she have a bank account? _Tori understood that those were logical conclusions but admonishing Jade for being careless was not the thing that seemed appropriate.

That wasn't what she needed right now.

Jade tensed as Tori brought her in close and held her tightly. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Tori told her. "You'll get through this. Really, it's okay."

"How can you say that?" Jade sniffed. "What makes you so sure?"

Tori paused before continuing, trying to find the right thing to say. "Because I will be right here beside you. The whole way."

Jade was thinking about the length of the trial; maybe even until she can get back on her feet.

Tori was actually making a bigger commitment than that. She was in this for the long haul.

* * *

**A/N: Ain't I a stinker? **

**;-)**

**Don't worry. Hope to have the next one up by Saturday night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SURPRISE! I got the new chapter done early. Good thing, too because tomorrow is gonna be busy for me.**

**By the way, let's welcome aboard JoriHarmony, KiboKoun, and PassionIsKey. **

**Also, let me take this moment to say how I admire all the new faces popping up in the comments. People who have been following the story from the get-go are breaking their silence and leaving their reviews. This tells me that I'm doing my job and keeping you all hooked. **

**I can't say how much your following and favoriting and reviewing just make my day!**

**Hope you like it!**

**;-)**

* * *

Tori felt her phone vibrate as she drove. Without looking at it because it was typical L.A. traffic, she handed it to Jade.

"What's it say?" Tori asked.

"From Jordan," Jade read. "The address of the motel."

"Okay, put it in my GPS."

"Yup," Jade typed at the faux buttons on the touch-screen to begin verbal navigation. "All set."

"Thanks."

"Why did she send the place to you in a text?" Jade inquired.

"Because," Tori monetarily glanced at Jade. "We can't take any chances of the informant in the precinct to alert Fincher and his men. Usual practice was an unopened envelope with instructions. But given the circumstances, we had to be extra cautious." Tori held out her hand. "Let me see your phone."

Jade obliged and gave Tori her cell. She caught sight of a garbage truck parked across the street. With one eye closed, Tori pitched the cell and it landed in the gaping maw of the compactor. Tori smiled at herself. It was only a few feet away but she was still pleased she made that shot.

"Why the fuck would you do that for?" Jade yelled.

"Jade," Tori being very mellow. "Think about it. Your former employer, the same guy who didn't care if you ended up in the clutches of a murderer like Fincher, gave you that phone. What makes you believe that he didn't have the stupid thing bugged?"

Jade leaned back in a huff, folding her arms.

"You owe me a new phone, Vega" looking out her own window. "And it's not stupid. _Your_ phone's stupid."

"This will be fun," Tori sighed.

* * *

Tori unlocked the door to the room furthest from the main office, D-8. Jade rolled her eyes once the door opened.

"Really?" the black-haired woman huffed. "_This_ is the best the Los Angeles Police Department could afford, huh?"

"Well, you have to think Jade. Who knows how long we'll be in hiding. You obviously wouldn't pick the $600 a night room, would you?"

"Whatever," Jade brushed past Tori. "I've actually been in worst places."

"I believe it," Tori commented.

Jade whipped around and shot her a dirty look. Contrite, Tori focused her attention on unpacking her stuff into the chest of drawers.

Tori could hear Jade plop onto the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"And why not?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that after being to a lot of motels and hotels at crime scenes, I have seen my share of these places under a black light."

"So what?"

Tori turned around and raised an eyebrow. "They never, _ever_ clean the comforter."

Jade jumped off and began to shake around as if the untold germs were bugs crawling all over her.

"Didn't have you pegged for a germaphobe," Tori chuckled.

"I'm not OCD, Vega. But I know disgusting."

Jade marched to the bathroom. "I was dying for a shower anyway. Caught in the throws of a fire-fuck-ball can make you a feel little filthy."

"I can relate," Tori shouted from the other side of the closing door. "And don't use all the hot water!"

"You're not my landlord," Jade sounding muffled over the sound of the running water.

* * *

Jade stepped out of the shower, drying her hair. She found Tori leaning against the wall next to the TV, staring at the bed.

"What's your problem?" Jade asked.

"There's only one bed," Tori pointed. "Well, they screwed that up."

Jade pulled off the highly suspect comforter and sat on the bed, holding her towel. "I'm taking the bed. You can have the chair."

Tori sighed and started toward the bathroom. "Any hot water left?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Tori backed in and then came right back out. "Jade, did you take the only towels?"

Jade was hurt by the question. "No...There's more hanging behind the door."

Tori looked and grabbed a fresh white towel. "Okay, thanks."

"Hey Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"There something on your mind? You seemed distracted since I got in the shower."

Tori shrugged. "It's nothing. I'll see you in a few."

She closed the door and locked it. Tori started the shower but spent the first half of her time there sitting on the edge of the tub, crying. She hoped that the running water muffled her sobs but she didn't care at this point. Her heart ached. She was feeling very strongly toward Jade and meanwhile she's acting like she did back in high school.

She was really hoping that the girl who dressed like a Goth and ruled the school like a mean girl would have grown up. Tori didn't want to continue this way, being mistreated and constantly seeking Jade's approval / friendship. Tori finally made it into the shower but her crying didn't cease.

* * *

Tori emerged from the bathroom. She didn't bother getting a towel for her head. She just let her soaking wet locks hang on her shoulders and back. Jade was lying on the bed, watching a cheesy movie on SyFy.

"What you watching?" Tori asked.

Jade gestured with the remote, "It's called _Sharktopus._"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah I know. It sounds that bad 'cause it _is_ that bad."

Tori sat next to her, unimpressed with the lazy, cheap special effects.

"Jade, this is stupid. You watch this stuff?"

"Someone has to," Jade shrugged. "Besides, we only get twelve cable channels with the basic package" a particular snarkiness infected those last two words.

"What do we get on the TV?" Tori asked.

"Um," Jade closed her eyes to recollect when she first started surfing. "This...CNN...Weather Channel...QVC...USA...Disney Channel..."

"We can watch that," Tori smirked, eying Jade for her reaction.

"Not. In. This. Lifetime." Jade commanded. She thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. They also have Lifetime."

"_Television for women_," Tori mockingly stated.

"Funny how I'm a woman and I don't find that channel to be the _least_ bit entertaining." Jade turned off the TV and tossed the remote to the foot of the bed. "You tired?" she asked.

"Not really," Tori responded.

"Well, I am, so..." Jade unfurled the sheets and climbed in.

Tori took the hint and stood up. She walked to her bag and found some knock-around clothes to change into: an over-sized purple t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. She didn't notice the figure slowly turning in the bed.

Jade happened to look over to Tori just when she was putting on some underwear. Her eyes were locked on the Latina as her hand started to wander south. Jade licked her teeth as she gazed at the woman across the room. As she was finishing dressing, Tori turned around and Jade deftly put a screeching halt to the shenanigans under the sheets and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

Tori sat in the chair between the bathroom door and the main door. She took out her gun from its holster and placed it on the table beside her. She inspected it for any issues and began to clean it. Again, she was so absorbed into what she was doing, Jade's prying eyes went unnoticed.

_She really has changed since that little princess back at Hollywood Arts_, Jade mused.

Jade was fascinated with how measured and meticulous Tori has become. She handled the weapon like a true professional and that brief peep show revealed she had honed her body in peak warrior condition. Tori Vega sat there, gun inches away from her grasp, like a cat. She was ready for anything.

That image filled Jade with a kind of security she had been missing for a very long time. It certainly helped her finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Damien and his crew waited impatiently in the warehouse just outside Hollywood. The place was adorned with relics from the golden age of the movies. It used to be a soundstage before the company went bankrupt. It is believed that Paramount absorbed this little studio but saw more money in selling the real estate.

This moderately-sized stage was the last one still standing. Whatever else once existed is now mini malls and add-ons to the highway.

Damien stood up, smirking when he caught sight of the other half of this rendezvous.

"Fincher!" the thirty-seven-year-old grinned. "How goes?"

"Sorry I'm late," he replied.

"What you get lost, you bastard?"

Fincher shook his head. "Nah. Just a little trouble with our mutual friends, the LAPD."

"Ah, yes" Damien nodded. "They really got theirs yesterday, huh?" Damien's men laughed behind him.

"That they did," Fincher tapped the table.

"Suppose we have you to thank for that?" Damien asked, leaning in.

Fincher took out a cigarette and lit it. "That's the thing about the LAPD. They make...so many enemies and this town is...so big" he shrugged his shoulders. "No telling who could have done it."

"Okay, let's talk business." Damien and Fincher both take a seat. "I am having a huge issue with your most recent heroin shipment."

Fincher put on a confused expression and pointed at himself. "Mine?"

"That's right," Damien folded his arms. "He have been having dozens and dozens of our top clients pulling away from us. Word through the grapevine is that the emergency rooms around the county are wrought with record numbers of OD's."

"That a fact?" Fincher scratched behind his head.

"It's more than a fact. It's a big fucking problem."

"And what do you want _me_ to do about it?" Fincher asked.

Damien sat back. "Are you being serious right now?"

"I am dead serious, my friend. I mean do you have any idea how many junkie's we went through until we found the right portion of rat poison to lace heroin to make the first hit fatal?"

"You son of a bitch..."

"Your whole jurisdiction is now tainted. Anyone who isn't dead will start buying from my people now."

"You crazy?" Damien asked.

"I'm a businessman, Damien. Consider it a hostile takeover. Why do I want half the city when I can have the whole thing?"

"Don't think so," Damien's eyes burned. "You're gonna regret coming alone buddy boy." He waved and his guys aimed their guns squarely at the man with slicked-back hair in a $800 suit.

"Oh, I'm not alone" he smiled. He then leaned back and shouted "SINJIN!"

The lanky man appeared out of the shadows, carrying a laptop. Sinjin's face looked like it was beaten to holy hell. He had a black eye, a cut lip and some contusion on his head. He opened up his computer and looked at Fincher. He nodded and waved his arm to proceed. Sinjin nodded in return and began typing furiously on his keyboard.

"What's with the scarecrow?" Damien asked.

"This," Fincher pointed to Sinjin. "Is my ace on the hole." He then turned around the laptop so that Damien could see the screen. "Look familiar?"

Damien went white with shock. "How did you..."

"That is your bank account. Actually, the last one we hit earlier today." Fincher smiled, showing his teeth.

"What have you done with my fucking money?"

"Why nothing. _You_ made a _very_ generous donation to my corporation." Fincher then looked behind Damien and focused on his armed men. "Boys...I don't think your boss is gonna make payroll this week."

One large dark-skinned man eyed the display on the laptop and turned to Damien. "Balance. Zero." he softly spoken. He looked at his comrades.

"Now," Fincher opened his arms invitingly. "I on the other hand am very well off. In fact, I have recently come into even more financial assets. So what do you say, gents? How'd you like to work for me?"

The gunmen looked at one another some more and shrugged, moving past Damien and standing behind Fincher.

"Now, my new employees, your first official order is to kill that man over there."

Damien tensed as Fincher stepped out of the way, allowing the barrage of gunfire to destroy him.

* * *

**A/N: Fincher has been a busy bee, no? Well, we now know what he wanted Sinjin for. Wait until you see what happens with him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Man, last chapter was a long one! We are getting very close to triple digits in the reviews. Let's shatter the record currently held by "O Happy Dagger" and make this story Numero Uno. **

**New follower: DustFlight181. Don't forget to say hi.**

**Please leave your reviews and have a Happy St. Paddy's**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade woke up; her throat was scratchy like she had tried to swallow a pineapple, spikes and all. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth like Velcro. She slipped out of bed, missing the light as she felt up the wall. Finally, she hit on the bathroom light which struck her eyes like a semi.

Still keeping her eyelids mostly closed, Jade grabbed a plastic cup from the long sleeve on the counter. Jade turned on the water and felt it so that it was as cold as possible. Once she was satisfied, she filled the glass and greedily gulped down its refreshing contents.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jade made her way back to bed when the light of a small lamp caught her eye.

It was Tori. Asleep.

She must have conked out while sitting in the chair. Her posture was a little slouched than she was earlier. Jade sauntered over to Tori so as to not wake her up. It took about a minute to register that she didn't snore. Upon closer inspection, Jade could see she slept with her mouth open. Not wide but with the lips slightly parted.

Her lips.

Jade backed away slowly. She didn't notice the remote hanging halfway on the edge of the bed. When she bumped into it, the little black wand landed with an audible thud. In the split second following Jade hearing the remote drop, she saw there was a gun pointed squarely at her face.

Her breath hitched, looking down the barrel.

Behind the shiny pistol was Tori, her face frozen with fear and tears progressing down her cheeks. Jade held up her hands, defensively.

"Easy, Tori" Jade gulped. "Go easy."

The gun shook furiously in Tori's grasp. Her finger rested on the trigger. But her mouth remained locked in a silent scream.

"I'm sorry," Jade calmly whispered. "I must have scared you."

"I…" Tori choked out.

"It's alright," Jade very slowly with her hands still raised and keeping them in Tori's sights, grabbed a hold of the gun. She nodded and Tori reluctantly reciprocated. Jade forced her finger off of the trigger and the gun was slowly lowered until Tori's grip ceased and it fell onto the floor. Fortunately for the other guests it didn't discharge. It was shortly after midnight.

"Come on," Jade demanded, picking up the gun and putting it in the drawer of the nightstand and running back to Tori. "Let's go."

"What?" Tori asked, clearly still half asleep and half in shock.

"We're going to sleep. We _both_ need to rest."

"But what about…?"

Jade grabbed her head and pressed it against hers. "It doesn't matter. I can't have you stressed and exhausted." Jade unfurled the covers and gestured with her hand. "Go. We're both adults. Wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed." Jade was immediately thinking briefly about that horrible trip to Yerba.

Tori nodded, yawning widely. "I'm so tired."

"I know. Now get some sleep."

"How can you be so calm?" Tori asked a little more aware.

Jade shrugged, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had a gun pointed at me before."

Tori laid down on the bed, rolled over and started cried silently to herself, her back to Jade so she couldn't see. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. A lot has happened." Jade got under the covers and turned, facing away from Tori. "I know you would never hurt me."

That last thing she said made Tori weep even more.

Right before going to sleep, Tori could hear Jade saying "Night."

Tori couldn't remember if she ever said it back but that was the last thing she heard.

* * *

The next morning, Tori woke up to the sound of the news on TV. She heard the end of something about a dog fighting ring being busted. They then started going on about the weather for the coming week.

Tori stretched, opening her eyes. She felt the space beside her and had a mini panic attack when she found it unoccupied. Tori leapt out of bed and scanned the entire room, looking for Jade.

Under the bed?

In the bathroom?

_Where is she? _Tori's worry grew with each passing second.

Her head whipped around when she heard the lock and the door opening. Jade stood there, holding a box of donuts and two cups of coffee.

"Little help?" Jade asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" panic still in Tori's tone.

Jade scrunched up her face. "This dump doesn't offer anything in the way of breakfast so I grabbed some…"

Tori closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "Jade, please." She held onto her shoulders. Jade did her best not to drop everything. "Please, you need to stay with me." She shook her head. "I mean here. _Here with me_."

"I'm sorry," looking less apologetic but understanding her position. "But I was hungry and you wouldn't get up. And I know you don't want to be locked in a tiny room with me if I hadn't gotten my first cup of coffee."

Tori sighed and helped Jade with the carrier of hot coffee. Jade plopped the big box of donuts on the bed.

"I didn't mean to make you crazy, Vega."

"It's fine. It's just that…" Tori became more aware that her breathing was returning to normal. Seeing Jade's beautiful face made her mind go blank. "You're too important." Jade raised an eyebrow. "For the trial," Tori added.

Tori sat at the foot of the bed, running her fingers through her hair.

Jade sat beside her. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tori nodded. "Just not a morning person."

"I'll drink to that," Jade quipped before sipping her coffee. She then presented the box before Tori. "Donut?"

"Yes," she smiled. Digging into the box, she produced a Boston cream. "Oh, I like these."

"I just told the guy to give me an assortment," Jade said. "Oh, I almost forgot." Jade then handed her a steaming cup. "Here"

Tori held the warm Styrofoam cup for a moment, watching the steam rise from the little opening in the lid.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked, a little agitated. "Still lots of cream, lots of sugar right?"

Tori nodded.

"See?" Jade elbowed her. "You're not the only one who remembers stuff."

"Do you remember last night?" Tori whispered.

Jade breathed in and out slowly. "Yeah, I do."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope," she replied before taking another sip.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So many new story and author followers the last few days! You guys have really been making the writing of this story the best. I have gotten so excited that I am currently writing the next four chapters simultaneously because I cannot wait to take you further into the story but I don't want to rush things. **

**The last chapter's reviews have been exploding with so much love and enthusiasm I just couldn't stand it! I will do my best from now on to answer all of you individually when possible. It's the least I can do with such great fans like you.**

**Hope this chapter will keep the excitement building. And, yeah, things will get more interesting than you know.**

**It's a little short but I felt emotionally speaking, it was best to stop where I did.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! We're already tied with my last story. Be the first to make this my highest-reviewed story on the site!**

**;-)**

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Tori and Jade silently watching some poorly produced daytime television, ordering pizza for lunch and Chinese for dinner. By nightfall, they rarely checked in on the news. B movies and reruns were more attractive options on the evening schedule. They got done watching the only reality show that Jade could tolerate: _Hell's Kitchen_.

"That guy's insane," Tori remarked referring to the outspoken Chef Gordon Ramsey.

"Damn fine television," Jade retorted. She picked up one of the discarded containers of Lo Mein. She made a disgusted face and put it down. "Ugh, what is it with Chinese food? I crave it and next thing I know I'm all like 'I made a huge mistake'."

Tori laughed. She had always loved that about Jade, always making her smile.

"Hey Tori?"

"Mmmm?" Tori swallowed her forkful.

"When did you become gay?"

The suddenness and frankness of the question made Tori almost choke.

"What?" Tori coughed.

"I didn't mean to be forward," Jade scrunched up her face realizing her folly. "But I was curious when did you get...curious?"

Tori leaned back and really pondered that question. Nobody really asked her that before. Not even her parents when she came out to them. She remembered that time vividly. It was a standard dinner. Tori recalled that it was a weekday night because it was during school she decided _"Tonight's the night."_

That's right, it was the latter half of Senior year. Tori remembered her dad was neutral about the whole idea. But eventually, he was more jovial about the whole thing. Tori thinks in his "dad" brain, he thought it a relief of his daughter being in a relationship where she couldn't possibly get pregnant. Her mom, on the other hand, was concerned about how her friends and rest of the family would take the news. She advised Tori to keep it to herself for a little while longer. Go to school, finish, act like nothing is different. She felt that her friends probably wouldn't be mature enough to understand.

Tori thought that was nonsense. In fact, the only one she was worried about the most was Jade. And here she was now; asking her point blank.

"You know," Tori mused. "I never really gave it much thought. I guess most people subscribe to one of two camps. You were either born this way or you found something that felt right. I always felt more...comfortable around girls but I like to think I gave boys a fair shot. Sort of see what the fuss was all about."

Jade could understand that. It was actually very mature of her now that she thought about it. "One quick question before we go further," Jade said.

Tori nodded.

"You told me about your parents. How did Trina take the news?" Jade smirked.

Tori's eyes went sad but she smiled because of the fond memory. "She was thrilled."

That puzzled Jade. "Why?"

"She figured that with me off the market, that would mean more cute guys for her."

The two friends howled with laughter. Tori thought she was going to be sick she was laughing so hard.

"You know something, Tori?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tori catching her breath.

"I miss her, too."

Tori looked at Jade, misty-eyed. She then stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"So," Jade crossed her legs and leaned on her hands. "Tell me. When was your first real date? I mean, after you knew what you wanted?"

"Truth?" Tori asked while searching for a hairbrush.

"Well, yeah" Jade sardonically responded.

"That time Sikowitz sent us on that playdate."

Jade's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.

"No bullshit?" she asked.

Tori shrugged, "'Afraid so." She winced, contemplating Jade's reaction.

The dark-haired woman rocked herself back and forth in her cross-legged position.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Just give me a second. I need to process this." Jade replied, staring into space.

"It's not that bad," Tori had her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me," Jade shot her a glance. "It only changes the dynamic of the whole fucking evening! That whole time, I was...on a date."

"Well, technically we were supposed to be dating..."

Jade raised her voice, "That's not what I fucking meant!"

Tori narrowed her eyes. "What has gotten into you? What makes you so disgusted?"

"I'm not disgusted, Tori." Jade thought about it. "It's just that we were _really _going out that time and I didn't know it."

Tori crossed her arms. "It wasn't for real."

"Can you look me in the face and tell me you didn't see it that way. Even for a second?"

Jade had a point. Tori couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

"Oh, my god" Jade whispered.

Tori walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain and looked outside. Jade came up behind her. Tori wished she didn't come any closer because she didn't want to be seen crying.

"How long?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tori was put off by the question.

"How long have you felt...that way...with me?"

Tori turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Tori..." Jade, startled by how sad she looked.

"I...I'm gonna go to sleep."

Tori walked over to the chair and situated it by the table. She sat down and put her feet up. She stared at the wall, arms wrapped tightly around her. Jade tried to approach her, offering her hand.

"Leave me alone," Tori quietly requested.

Jade plopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

_"Well, this room just got a lot smaller"_ she thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You all made the last chapter the highest-rated chapter yet! BONUS: Now this story is my highest-rated. And we're not even close to being done!**

**This one's a little sad so get out you handkerchiefs. :,-(**

**But don't fret because we are going to get a little much needed comic relief.**

**Reviewers, followers, you're all my inspiration. **

**If you have any big questions or concerns, don't hesitate to PM me. Sorry, but I won't discuss plot points in upcoming chapters.**

**;-) **

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up to the sound of the shower running. Realizing it was Tori in there, she immediately remembered the night before and felt terrible. It was a lot to take in. Tori Vega wasn't exactly the first girl to have the hots for her. And this was prior to working at the gay bar.

But this was different. Tori was...familiar? Comfortable?

Jade wouldn't put it past herself to do what felt naturally with someone like Tori. If only it hadn't been Tori. They've had their spats back in school, and they haven't spoken since. Their disagreements have gotten especially heated toward the end of her tenure at Hollywood Arts, before she ran away.

Had she been thinking about her all this time?

Her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. Jade tried to calm herself down and collect her thoughts. Any second now, Tori was going to emerge from that bathroom and she knew she had to make peace with her.

It was going to be a long stay underground.

"Morning," Tori sad softly, holding a white towel around her middle.

"What?" Jade was caught off guard. "Oh, good morning."

Tori sighed. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," Jade nodded. "You?"

"Tori shrugged. "I've had better."

Jade winced at how quickly she had given up the night before. It was probably most uncomfortable in that chair all night.

"Can we talk?" Jade asked.

"I guess," Tori replied. "Just give me a second to change." She grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tori came out in LAPD workout sweats.

"I like your undercover gear," Jade gave the thumbs up. "Subtle."

Tori smirked and shook her head. "Well, this place doesn't offer a washing machine. Running out of clothes."

"Yeah, me too."

"Jade, you didn't bring any more clothes."

"I know," Jade sniffed her underarm. "Pretty soon, the daily showers are going to be moot if I don't do something."

"I'll take your word for it," Tori fought back a giggle.

"Hey Tori," Jade sat at the foot of the bed. "Can we talk? Now?"

"Sure," Tori shrugged and sat beside the raven-haired woman. "What about?"

"Out conversation last night kind of ended..." she tried to find the words, looking at Tori's face. "Abruptly."

"And?"

"There were some things I still haven't gotten answers for. Well, questions I haven't asked really."

"About what?" Tori seemed a little impatient.

"I pretty much brought you up to speed with me. What's there left to tell, right?" Tori remembered back in the interrogation room days ago.

"What do you need to know?" Tori nervously asked.

Jade took in and let out a deep breath. "How did...Trina die? I mean, I remember seeing the obituary and I even tried to call but you changed your number."

Tori looked down at the floor, rocking herself back and forth. "My dad...shot her," she whispered.

Jade was floored to say the least. "What?" she asked mouth agape.

"She was staying over while her apartment was being sprayed and one night, really late, dad heard a noise. He went to check it out and he had his gun."

"It must have been horrible," Jade said sympathetically. "Were you upset?"

"Of course I was upset." Tori responded, surprised. "I was a wreck. Jade, you know how you were belting it out on stage at X-Squared, just like the old days?"

Jade nodded.

Tears formed in Tori's brown eyes and her lips quivered. "I...I can never do that again."

"Why?" Jade put her hand on her knee.

"I underwent a throat surgery and the doctor told me to take it easy for a few weeks. Don't put strain on my vocal chords. When I heard about Trina, I rushed to the hospital and when I got there...they..." she sobbed, holding herself. Jade rubbed her shoulders. "They said she was already dead. I didn't even get to see her one last time. I cried so loud right then and there that I permanently damaged my singing voice. The way I'm talking to you now is all I can do."

Jade started to cry herself. She couldn't believe that probably the greatest voice she had ever heard is gone forever. She would have never wished such a tragedy on her.

"So, yeah" Tori sniffed. "I was upset."

"I meant were you upset with your dad?"

Tori wiped her eyes. "When he told me about it at first, I was just so angry with him. How could he have been so careless?"

"Careless?"

"It was an accidental discharge. Dad wouldn't have fired unless the person was armed. He was trying to investigate when he bumped into something. Wasn't even aware that he pulled the trigger."

Jade imagined his sad and scared expression when the lights came on and he saw it was Trina who went down.

"But you eventually forgave him, right?" Jade pressed.

"I had to Jade. My sister was dead. My mother was only concerned with starting her new life with her new man. I couldn't let a grudge make me alienate the only family I had left. Besides, someone with such easy access to a gun probably shouldn't feel guilty and depressed."

"Good point."

"I keep telling him it wasn't his fault but in my heart, I'm still not so sure." Tori squeezed her eyes. Saying those words was painful.

"Well, some things are hard to forgive even fathers for. But you are fortunate, though."

Tori looked quizzically at her. "Why?"

"He showed remorse for what he did. Mine was probably never felt sorry once. Not for a second." Jade stood up and walked over to the bed. "I'm tired. Gonna take a nap. I hear there's a _House_ marathon on late."

Tori thought about that night when she almost shot Jade because she said something about sleep last time she spoke with her.

Jade must have read her mind because what she said next startled Tori. "You know...you should really give your dad a break."

"I know," Tori weakly responded.

"Tell me something," Jade added. "Does your dad get...overprotective sometimes?"

That intense response to the bank robbery immediately came to mind. Tori nodded.

"That's good. Better to be an adult and your father still see you as his little girl than being a little girl and seen as an adult." Jade hesitated. "And him treating you like one."

Tori could hear her own heart breaking. Jade's matter-of-fact expression didn't successfully hide her pain from Tori. Anyone who didn't know her would be blind to the mask.

Jade laid down on the bed with her back to Tori. The Latina fought back tears and stood up. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tori approached it and readied her gun. Jade sat up, under the covers in anticipation.

"Who is it?" Tori asked through the door.

A familiar voice at a very high register came back. "Housekeeping Miss."

"What are you talking about?" Tori cracked her neck. "Housekeeping was this morning. Who are you?"

"Then how about a massage?" Jordan shouted. "Happy ending cost you extra."

Tori unlocked the door and swung it open, smirking at her partner.

"How you holding up?" Jordan asked Tori.

"It's...tight."

Jordan rolled her eyes and entered.

"Jade," Tori put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You remember Jordan."

"Oh yeah," she squinted. "The one who thinks she's hilarious."

"Hi, Jade" Jordan playfully waved. "Still the frightened little girl who thinks she's tough?"

Jade shot her a mean look.

"So, Tori" Jordan grinned. "You need to head to the captain. He needs to brief you on some new developments."

Tori nodded. "Okay." She went and got a big plastic bag and proceeded to shove clothes into it. "Think I'll hit a laundromat on the way back."

Jordan plopped onto the bed, much to Jade's annoyance.

"So," the cop smiled, picking up the remote. "What happening on my stories?"

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Tori asked.

"Sure," Jordan said in a high-pitched tone. She brought Jade in close in a half bearhug. Tori couldn't help but laugh because she knew Jade always hated touchy types. "We can get aquainted. I think we'll become the best of friends."

"I hate the both of you," Jade groaned.

Tori left the room and shut the door behind her.

Jordan looked at Jade silently.

"What?" Jade yelled.

Jordan sniffed. "You smell."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, you beautiful people. Let's begin a new chapter and move this story along.**

**Here's a good, long update because you deserve it.**

**Please tell me what you think about this one. One of my most difficult ones to write.**

**;-)**

* * *

"Tori," David Vega smiled when he turned and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. He pulled her in and slammed the door shut. Tori then felt the wind get knocked out of her when he brought her in for a tight hug.

"Dad," she managed through the stifling embrace. "You okay?"

"Sorry," he released her. "I've just been worried."

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. Remember, you taught me pretty much everything."

"Right," David cleared his throat. "How's Jade doing?"

"She's holding up. I'm waiting for cabin fever to set in and one night wake up with her standing over me, smiling with a pair of scissors."

"What?"

"Never mind," Tori brushed back her hair. "Jordan said you had to bring me up to speed."

David rubbed the back of his neck, leaning on his desk. "Yup."

"Well?" Tori crossed her arms.

"Fincher is still in the wind, obviously. We're eliminating more suspects every day. Naturally, names like yours have been excluded early on."

"That's good news," Tori sighed.

"And don't worry about Jade. As far as the record is concerned, the woman died in the explosion. Had to stonewall dozens of people between Jade's apartment and the emergency crew. Take a look at this," he handed Tori the _L.A. Times_ turned to the obituaries. Sure enough, there was a younger photo of Jade and a very concise description.

"How did you do this?" Tori asked.

"Called in a huge favor. I promised them an exclusive if we catch Fincher alive."

"Nice," Tori nodded. "Any leads at all?"

"Only that he's been busy. Damien Chimendez," David pointed to a photograph from autopsy posted on the board. "Fincher's biggest trafficking rival. He's dead."

"Fincher's been pretty busy," Tori mused.

David came behind her daughter as she regarded the bulletin board. "There's more, Tori." He gestured to another smaller photo toward the bottom of the chart. "You know him?"

Tori looked closely. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Oh my god. That's Sinjin. Sinjin Van Cleef. I knew him in high school." She looked at her father, concerned. "He isn't...? Is he...?"

"We don't know," David shrugged. "He's disappeared days ago. Nobody knows where he is."

"What does he have to do with all this?" Tori asked.

"We have reason to believe that Fincher acquired him for larceny."

Tori shook her head. "I don't understand."

"A few years ago, Mr. Van Cleef here rose to fame in the computer community when he hacked UCLA's database. Supposedly a girl talked him into it. Convinced him to change her and her friends' grades."

"So, what's the big deal about a mere academic dishonesty?"

"UCLA's firewall is notoriously impregnable. Government and other private sectors get their best people from those who designed the security for the firewall. Somehow, he did what most hackers couldn't."

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Anyway," David continued. "He was expelled and if it weren't for his spotless permanent record, he would have faced criminal charges. Our findings show that he had been doing some I.T. work."

"What could Fincher want with him?" Tori asked.

"When we recovered Chimendez's body, we went through his assets." David held up a printout. "Cleaned out. And I have a feeling his guys followed the direction of the cash."

"His workforce is growing," Tori's face wrought with fear. "Now the city is his."

"The hell it is," David sternly stated. "We'll find him."

"Anything I can do?"

"Just keep Jade safe. She's the only leverage we have."

"Dad, what's taking so long?"

He shrugged. "Tough finding someone from the D.A.'s office who is brave enough to prosecute. Everybody kept passing on it."

"Terrific," Tori sighed.

* * *

Tori walked out of the captain's office and started down the hallway.

"Vega?"

Tori turned around confused at the voice. A tall man with a small mustache walked up to her.

"For a second there," Tori pointed. "I thought you meant the other one."

"Sorry," he half-smiled. "I should have said 'Detective'."

"What can I do for you?" Tori asked, arms folded.

The man presented a badge to her. "Lloyd Ward, Internal Affairs."

That got Tori's back up. "Oh?"

"Yes," he contritely pocketed his I.D. "Could I have a few words with you?"

"I actually wasn't planning on staying here long..."

"It is important. As you know, we are currently investigating the attack on the precinct."

The smell of fire and insulation was fresh in her memory. "Right." Tori looked around. "I guess I can talk." One thing she learned from her father was to learn to play ball with I.A. They can really fuck up your career if you don't watch your step.

They retreated into a small interview room with a table and two chairs. This was different from interrogation. No two-way mirror and this room had a window. This was usually a place for witnesses or where the next of kin was given the bad news. Right now it was vacant.

"So, what can I do to help?" Tori asked.

"Most of my questions center on your new partner, Detective Silver."

Tori squinted at the bureaucrat in detective's clothing. "What about her?"

"It seems a little coincidental that her coming to this precinct is just prior to the calamity last week."

Tori turned her head, suspiciously. She was not one to get defensive but this wormy guy was barking up the wrong tree.

"Look," Tori leaned in. "Jordan Silver hasn't given me a reason to mistrust her. In fact, she has done more in the short time I've known her than I can say some of the cops I've known for years." Tori chose to leave out her currently watching over Jade West.

Ward thumbed through a file he had on the table. "Our records indicate that Detective Silver had been off site at the time of the bombing." He looked up at Tori. "Is that true?"

Tori put her hands on her hips. "The only reason Silver was off the premises was because I sent her home."

"The facts don't lie, Detective Vega" he firmed his voice. "We have an informant to some really bad people. This department is already diseased with bad publicity. How am I going to explain to the mayor that we also have a traitor in our midst?"

"That's not my problem. Look somewhere else for a patsy or maybe you should do some actual police work." Tori stopped herself before she got too out of line. "I'm a good cop and I make a point to surround myself with good cops." Tori headed for the door. "We're done here."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, bucko" Tori barked. "You want to ask somebody? How about her husband? How about her former precinct?"

"Well, you see I already talked with past coworkers. Did you know your partner has a violent streak?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ward handed Tori a photo of a badly beaten middle-aged man. Tori winced at the pain inflicted on this guy.

"Who is this?" Tori asked.

"That is Chris Eisenberg," he pointed to the photo. "Apparently, she had a run-in with this guy and really did a number on him."

Tori gave back the photo. "I don't believe you."

"It's record. You can look it up. Or, hell, ask her."

Tori shook her head and left.

* * *

Tori opened the door to the motel room and was bemused by the loud laughter of Jade and Jordan.

"Hey, you" Jordan called to Tori.

"What's up with you two."

"Oh, I asked Jade that, since she knew you from high school, if she had any embarrassing stories. And she did."

"Yeah, I did" Jade gave a devilish grin.

Tori winced in anticipation.

"Like," Jade sat up straight. "I bet you never told Jordan about the time a dog dragged you across the floor while you were singing the _Star-Spangled Banner_ on television."

"Oh god," Tori groaned. "That was probably my lowest point."

"It was adorable Jordan," Jade smiled. "She finished the song..." she went on laughing hysterically. "This one's trying to play it off like she wasn't being dragged by a dog."

"That is awesome Tori," Jordan pointed.

"Alright, alright" Tori held up her hands. "Don't make me regret bringing you these clothes." She indicated a bag to Jade.

The blue-eyed woman jumped up and snatched the bag from Tori and rummaged. Her face lit up. "Oh, yes" she said in her husky voice. "These'll do."

"Black's your favorite color, girl?" Jordan asked.

"You know it," Tori smiled.

"I'm gonna get a shower right now," Jade beamed. "Can't wait."

"I'm probably gonna burn the clothes you have on," Tori smirked.

"Funny," Jade raised her eyebrow. It was then Jade noticed the price tag. "Hey, Tori. You bought these?"

The Latina shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm sure between you apartment and everything, you need clothes right?"

Jade shook her head. "Yeah, but..."

"Take them," Tori said. "Call it a gift."

"I'll pay you back," Jade insisted.

"Keep your money. You need it more than me. Besides, I said it was a gift."

Jade held the clothes to her chest. She thought for a second that she was gonna cry. There were days' worth of clothing here. Hundreds of dollars, easily.

"Thank you," Jade whispered.

"Anytime," Tori patted her shoulder.

"Well," Jordan stretched. "I need to get going. Had enough of being a couch potato. It was a nice break."

Jade was walking to the bathroom and looked back briefly at Jordan. "See ya later, J."

Jordan nodded in return and Jade retreated behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"You know," Jordan passed Tori to the door. "Jade's pretty cool. I can see why you like her so much."

"Why'd you say it like that?" Tori asked, bemused.

"Look it, I may not be able to qualify for gaydar after my short time of knowing you but I know love." Jordan pointed to the bathroom door. "And you like her. I can tell how much you care."

"She is something," Tori said out loud before she realized the words she said. "But I don't think she's interested."

"I'm sorry," Jordan frowned. She tipped up Tori's chin. "Hey, I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Tori nodded.

"Later," Jordan said softly as she waved.

"Bye," Tori breathed.

* * *

Her shower ended ten minutes ago. Jade was thinking the entire time.

Jade paced around the bathroom, ignoring the cold tiles under her bare feet. She let the shower continue to run, covering her still being in there.

_"Why does she keep being so nice to me,"_ she asked herself. _"Even when I was nasty to her, she would go out of her way to be my friend."_ Jade stared at the pile of new folded clothes. _"Guess some things never change."_

Jade regarded the black night shirt with the Jolly Roger on it. Like a pirate flag with sleeves.

Tori went out of her way to get her clothes and even went the extra mile to get her something she'd actually like. As cheap as the LAPD had been this whole excursion, Jade knew Tori had to have paid for all this with her own money. The Latina always gave the pale girl more than she thought she deserved. Hell, she was about the best relationship she ever had. Tori certainly had treated Jade with more respect than anybody before or since knowing her.

She was something else.

Jade stared at the door, imagining Tori waiting for her on the other side.

_"Remember what she said about things that feel right. Why does it feel right whenever I think about Tori?" _she said to herself.___ "She's not like the others."_

Jade then went to the mirror above the sink. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it a little bit. Still wet.

_"Dont be a coward and go out there." _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Comments, followers, favorites...keep 'em coming!**

**You're all awesome. I really tried to get this one out ASAP. I think you have all been patient.**

**JORI fans: Fasten Your Seatbelts!**

* * *

Jade cleared her throat and startled Tori from her magazine.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

Jade just stood there, in nothing but a large white towel, staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

Jade still didn't answer. Not verbally. In one motion, her towel was undone and it dropped to the floor.

Tori couldn't look away. "What are you…?"

The naked woman crawled onto the bed, causing Tori to recoil to the other side.

"Jade, I don't understand…"

"What's to understand?" she finally spoke.

Tori understood one thing at this moment. Sometimes you are just not ready for what you always wanted.

Jade took Tori's hand and pushed it back and forth on her own hip. "I want you. Right now."

"Why?" Tori asked, still dumbstruck.

"I just want to see something for myself."

"What?"

Jade sighed. "I've never been with another woman before. I figured if I was going to try something new, should be with someone I trust."

"Are you sure you want this…" Tori's words were interrupted when Jade brought her hand to her face and slowly began to suck her slender fingers. Jade smirked when it elicited the desired moan from her.

When Jade finished, she made a loud smacking sound before answering. "I guess I always wondered…not just the obvious thing but…sex has always been business and pain and control." She put Tori's hand on her cheek. "I have fucked ever since puberty. But…" Jade rolled her eyes at the corniness of how she felt. "But…I've never made love before. And like I said before, I know you would never hurt me."

Tori's eyes began to water. She had been dreaming about this for a long time. Now she had Jade right in front of her and she didn't know what to do.

"Do you love me?" Jade asked.

Her lips quivered, trying to sync them to her brain. "Yes."

"Then show me."

Tori had goosebumps as she leaned forward. Once she had a hold of Jade, she could feel that she had them too. Tori kissed her neck. Jade closed her eyes as the Latina continued to plant loving kisses all over her before finishing on her soft lips.

Once Jade allowed for Tori's tongue to enter, it was like a switch gone on and she jumped all over her.

Tori had a hungry look in her eyes, like Jade had just let out a wild animal.

Jade looked down and cupped her generous chest. "You want these…don't you?" She gave them a little teasing jostle.

Tori rose up and took a hold of one of her breasts. She proceeded to kiss, lick and suck it until she thought she would pass out. Then, Tori moved to the other one. Jade's mouth didn't close the entire time.

When Tori finished and slid back down, Jade gave her a scowl. "Now you've done it."

"You don't scare me," Tori smirked.

Jade put her hands on Tori's shirt and ripped it off. "You should be _very_ nervous. I suggest, officer, that you administer a cavity search." She winked for effect.

Tori's hands wandered down Jade's back and squeezed her ass. "Ma'am, I'm going to need your full cooperation."

"Yes officer," Jade pouted while batting her eyes. She went on to reach for the light.

"No," Tori protested.

"What, with the lights on?" Jade asked, surprised.

"I want to see…every second of it" Tori moaned, her aroused passion unable to contain that Jade West is straddling her right now.

* * *

When she finally reached her own coup de _grâce_, Jade rolled until she was tangled in the white sheets. They were slightly moist from their sweat. Biting her lip, her mind reeled. This must be what it's supposed to feel like: Oh so good! She couldn't believe how long she was neutral about sex. The kind of shit inflicted upon her over the years was the only things a pervert who was paying for it could imagine.

This time, for the first time, it was different. It was about her pleasure. It was also about her genuinely giving pleasure to someone else. The mutual affection was an astoundingly new concept for her.

It was not her first orgasm. Biologically speaking, they are sometimes unavoidable. But this night, as she felt Tori spooning her from behind, Jade was truly satisfied. As popular as she was back in high school, the girl was certainly holding back.

* * *

After they rested for about an hour, Tori started planting kisses on Jade's neck and shoulders, hoping she was still awake.

"Were you asleep?" Tori asked.

"No," Jade responded. "Just thinking. About everything."

Tori intertwined her fingers with Jade's.

Jade tingled as Tori's hot breath hit the back of her neck.

"I love you, Jade" Tori whispered.

She looked down at Tori's arms. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Jade closed her eyes, falling asleep in the strong arms of Tori Vega. Never in her life had she felt this happy. Or safe.

_"This feels right,"_ she thought.

* * *

It was dark but Tori could sense herself drifting out of sleep.

Tori breathed in Jade's hair. It smelled like heaven. She didn't want this to end so she held her body tightly to her own.

A rustling made her open her eyes and in her haziness, she was able to make out large monolithic figures standing over her.

Before she could fully react or make an intelligible sound, a hard heaviness came down on her head.

It went dark again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Holy crap! 18 reviews on Chapter 17? That's a new record for me. THANKS SO MUCH. YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Plus even more followers? This is all too much. I don't know what more to say except keep reading!**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade woke up tied to a concrete pillar. There were no windows or clocks so she couldn't tell what time it was. The only source of light was a maintenance lamp hanging from the ceiling, attached to a hose.

Her heart fell to her stomach when she saw Fincher appear from the shadows, where the little light didn't touch.

"Hello, Jade. You're looking well."

Jade was scared but didn't dare show it. She struggled like mad from her chains. Her skin got more irritated the more she struggled. The links were so tight and covered in abrasive rust.

"Where is she?" Jade demanded. She looked around but already knew she wasn't there. She would have made some noise by now.

Fincher tiled his head and smiled. "Oh, you're friend? The police officer."

Jade's breathing got more sporadic, thinking of what this creep has done to her. "Where is she, you bastard?"

* * *

Tori's immediately became aware of being bound.

She was wrapped tightly in the blanket from the bed. Tori couldn't articulate movement in her arms and legs. The sheet was reinforced with plastic pallet wrapping. They must have went around her body so many times to make it this thick.

Even if she had use of her hands, there was no way Tori cut tear through this mess without a knife.

It was hopeless.

"Remember me, bitch-pig?" a familiar voice made Tori's skin crawl.

She looked up at the dark night sky. Sure enough, standing over her smirking, was Graham. He still had a bandage on his face from running afoul with Jordan in the alley behind X-Squared. Through her peripheral vision, she could also make out his partner in crime, Kevin.

"See? And you thought I hit her too hard," Kevin gloated.

"Whatever," Graham snorted. "Let's get this over with."

The two thugs picked up Tori and carried her to a freshly dug hole. Her eye caught sight of the dark abyss and she stiffened. Sweat poured down her brow.

This was her grave.

Sitting near the hole was a packing crate.

Tori struggled with everything she had and actually got free of their grasp. She fell hard onto the gravel, groaning from the pain. Tori started to bleed through the sheet.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Graham sneered. He then landed a blinding punch to Tori's face. It was so intense, she could scarcely open her left eye.

Kevin took her feet and Graham got the arms. Tori was lowered into the pine box, moaning from her aches.

Tori shook and shook as she powerlessly watched the lid to her coffin snuff out the light.

She could then hear a nail gun, traversing the perimeter of the top of the box.

* * *

Fincher checked his watch. "Won't be very long."

"NOOOO!" Jade screamed.

"Don't worry Jade, she'll suffer. I hear its the worst way to die."

"WHY?!" she demanded.

"I want you to suffer. For all the trouble you've caused. Enjoy your last moments on earth, Jade West. You every thought will be of your friend, in the cold ground."

Jade's eyes burned like her visage was holding back the flames of hell.

"You let her down. You're going to die and now so will your...what was it...Tori..."

"Don't you ever say her fucking name!"

"She's gonna die. Tonight. In the worst way possible. And it's all your fault."

"I'll kill you!" she gritted through her teeth.

"So long, Jade. I'll miss you. You've been a real good sport," Fincher grinned and left, shutting the metal door behind him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jade's voice was bouncing off the walls of the massive room. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" She pulled and pulled at her restraints but it was no use.

"i'll kill you..." Jade ran short of breath.

She began to weep. She could only imagine how scared Tori must be right now. Is she even still alive?

If so, it won't be long until...

* * *

Jordan paced around her bedroom, trying again for Tori's phone.

"Still nothing?" Nathan asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you worried, babe?"

Jordan licked her lips and stared at her screen. "Starting to. Think I should go over there?"

Nathan cleared his throat and hugged Jordan from behind, kissing her neck.

"Maybe you should."

Jordan smiled. "I'll be quick. Gonna miss me?"

He hugged her tighter. "Always."

* * *

Tori could feel the entire crate move back and forth. It was being hoisted. Hastily.

"Okay," Tori could hear muffled through the wood. "Drop it."

The whirring noise from outside became fainter and fainter.

And fainter.

And fainter.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. The longest two minutes. Tori was then startled by pounding above her.

She knew what was happening. They were filling the hole.

The pounding became tapping and the tapping became silence.

* * *

Jordan knocked on the door to D-8 a few times, taking turns calling for Tori and Jade.

Nobody answered.

She put her ear to the door and heard nothing.

Jordan back up and kicked the door in. She scanned the room and saw the slept-in bed and scattered clothing.

"Tori!" Jordan shouted as she checked the bathroom.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a stain contrasting with the white pillow on the bed. Leaning in closer, Jordan could tell that it was blood.

"Oh, fuck" she said and quickly took out her phone, flipping through her recent list.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Captain Vega," David answered.

"Captain," Jordan's voice was wrought with worry. "They're gone. Something's happened."

"Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"You need to get down here."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while but I really wanted to make this chapter a really long, gripping one. **

**Been working on a Tumblr profile but for now you can follow me on Twitter: ** /metatron_85

* * *

Jordan left the crime scene as personnel combed the room, gathering whatever evidence was left behind. It was then David Vega showed up.

"Captain," Jordan extended her hand.

"Jordan, how does it look."

"Not good. There doesn't seem to be a lot of evidence supporting a struggle."

The life appeared to vanish from the elder man's face. Jordan picked up on it and quickly amended, "But the blood found was not significant at all."

"You think they were abducted?" he asked.

"Fincher's a sick bastard, Cap." She shook her head. "He would want us to worry."

"And them suffer," he added while searching for his vibrating phone. "Vega." He looked at Jordan. "Seriously?" he sighed.

"What's up?" Jordan asked.

"You need to...report back to the station."

"What? Why?" she narrowed her gaze.

"It would seem that IA needs to talk with you."

Jordan folded her arms. "Unbelievable."

"Can I tell you something, Jordan?" David asked. He gestured for her to lean in and she did. "I know it wasn't you. I am actually working on a very strong lead right now on our mole problem. I should get an answer any time now. But for the time being, just play ball with these people and answer his questions honestly. Once he sees there is nothing suspicious about you, which there isn't, he'll move on."

"Gotcha, Captain" Jordan nodded.

* * *

It was the darkest, quietest place Tori had ever been in.

Judging from how long it took for her to be lowered into the hole, she couldn't have been that deep. But lying in a sealed wooden crate; nobody knows she is missing and the only other person who would is probably dead, Tori was finding it difficult to hold onto a little hope.

No.

Hope was not going to driver her. Rage. She was going to survive. Somehow. And when she escaped this dirt prison, she would make every last one of them pay.

Focusing on her hatred toward Fincher and his cronies, Tori evaded panic by making herself control her breathing. She read about people in confined, airless spaces who would freak out and that would spend all the oxygen. If Tori was gonna make it out alive, she had to savor every second in this box.

As she eased into an almost meditative state, Tori's thoughts veered away from anger and started to settle on guilt.

Tori cursed herself for not trying to look up Jade sooner. She had no inkling of how bad her home life was and what kind of company she would end up keeping. There was no excuse for her not to reconnect with her friends from high school. Hell, she only ran into Cat completely by accident.

Occasionally, she pondered about what had happened to Robbie, Beck, Andre, the whole gang. Well, at least she knows where Jade and to a lesser extent Sinjin had been.

She wondered if Fincher killed him after the Chimendez job. Or maybe he wasn't done with him yet.

Tori thought Fincher's men were cowards attacking them while they were sleeping. Truth was, had Tori not been naked, she could have had some small weapon on her person but here she was wrapped up, vulnerable.

If only she had a knife...

What's that?

A stray nail from when the shut the crate stuck out near her head.

Licking her lips, Tori strained her shoulders to get her bound hands close to the needle. If she could just get it a little closer. Enough to make a breach.

There.

A tear in the plastic wrapping. Tori tugged with all her strength to make it bigger. It was slow going; not only for the thickness of the plastic but with all this extra exertion, Tori still had to keep her breathing shallow.

* * *

Lloyd Ward watched the highly pissed and impatient cop sitting across from him. "Jordan...may I call you Jordan?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p.'

"Detective Silver," he straightened his posture. "Why are you being difficult?"

"Because you are wasting valuable time," Jordan stared down the wormy prick. "Those two people are friends of mine and they could be dying or maybe they already are. And I don't know because you have me in here!"

Ward held up his hand defensively. "Look, Officer Silver, you cannot interfere with me and my job. I need to detain you until your alibi checks out."

"It does, you asshole."

"Then you have nothing to worry about..."

A ring on Jordan's phone interrupted the I.A. agent. She fished out her cell and waved it. "Is it alright that I take this?" she sneered.

Ward threw up his hands. "Yes. Fine."

Jordan answered and started walking around the room. It's always been a nervous habit of hers. She could never sit still when on the phone.

"Silver," she put her hand on her hip. "What?" She glanced over at Ward who was writing something on a notepad. Jordan snuck to the corner of the room and lowered her voice.

"No bullshit?" she asked.

Jordan looked again at Ward, still sitting.

"Oh, I know what to do," she half-smiled. "Later."

Agent Ward looked up surprised at the redheaded amazon staring down at him.

"Yes?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Where are they?" Jordan asked.

Ward blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tori Vega..." Jordan kicked her chair to the wall. "Jade West..." She leaned in close to him. "Where...are...they?"

"I don't know."

Jordan looked into his very soul, not blinking for a solid minute. After not getting a response, Jordan walked over to the security camera and unplugged it.

"What is Fincher paying you, Ward?"

The dirty cop gulped. He then tensed up when Jordan locked the door.

"Well," she said. "Hope that whatever it is, you were able to afford some decent health insurance."

* * *

"Captain!" a young officer burst into the squad room called out.

David Vega turns toward him. "What is it?"

"We got a situation in interrogation."

"Yeah, I know" he pocketed his cell.

Captain Vega and his guys made their way into the interrogation room. They were bracing to break down the door right when Jordan unlocked it and went through.

Her hair was mussed a little.

"Jordan?" David asked.

"There's a construction site about five miles from here," she responded catching her breath. "Fincher's been using it for months to make people go away."

"Let's get going," he patted her on the back.

Jordan looked at an officer. "You there," she pointed. "That guy inside...needs an ambulance but...take your time."

* * *

Sirens blared as squad cars raced to the construction site. David and Jordan got out of the lead car.

"Alright listen up!" David called out to his men. "We have about half a mile of land, including that condemned building there" he pointed with his flashlight at a four-story boarded up structure several yards from where he stood.

"And we don't have any time," Jordan added. "I'll lead the combing of the grounds. Make sure you get every inch. We can't go over an area twice."

David gestured with his hand. "I need three to come with me to check that building. Bring axes and crow bars. LET'S MOVE!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know, I know...Y'all don't like cliffhangers. And just when I hoist you out of one, I go and lead you into another. Well...got you this far didn't it? LOL**

**Seriously, though I am thrilled by how warmly everyone is receiving this story. I am just impressed with the number of reviews each chapters has been getting lately. I know this one will get us to the 200 mark. Another milestone for me.**

**Remember, just like every one of you, I don't do this for money. I write because I love doing it. And I want to make it good because I like you and I want you to be happy. **

**The next update, sadly, may have to wait for Saturday or Sunday. I am at my busiest at the end of the week. **

**Also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter:**

**_ metatron_85._ **

**We can talk story or whatever you want.**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade slumped in her restraints, her hair hung down masking most of her face.

She had been crying since Fincher left her there. Looking around the room, Jade could tell she was in some kind of basement.

He was a bastard but Jade really thought about what he said. _It was all your fault. _Jade felt terrible Tori and her current predicament. She knew she had to be absolutely scared right now. All she could think of was how Tori needed her most right now and there was nothing she could do.

"If I survive this, Tori" Jade said to herself. "I promise to never let you out of my sight. I want you everyday...for the rest of my life. You've always been there for me," Jade looked up at whatever god might be listening. "Please...please let me be able to be the same for you."

Jade was getting choked up all over again when she became aware of footsteps overhead. Her breathing got faster and more intense. This must be what it felt like to hyperventilate.

"I'M IN HERE!" Jade shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'M DOWN HERE! HELP!"

Her throat was so dry her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth but she kept trying to yell.

* * *

Captain David Vega led the charge with a flashlight and his gun down the nooks and crannies of the first floor of the condemned building.

He saw the charges strategically placed around the floor. It was wired for a standard implosion. Once they knock out this floor, the stories above will come crashing down and in seconds the building will vanish.

David raised his hand to signal his three volunteers to stop and be silent. He knelt down and tilted his head so his ear hovered over the floor. He could scarcely make out a woman's voice.

"Someone's down there," he turned and said. "Let's find the stairs."

* * *

Tori finally had her hands free. She felt around the crate, testing its strength. In that article she read about "premature burial" was if the wood was weak and you could burst through it, the dirt above would fill the box and there went two of the six feet of dirt right there. Plus, with the recent digging, the earth would be loose anyway.

She nearly busted her left hand (which people said packed a stronger hook than her right). This was quality wood and a well-made crate.

So much for that idea.

But it turned out that the box _DID_ have a weak spot. Unfortunately, it was down at Tori's feet. All of a sudden, dirt started to fill the confined space. Fast.

Tori closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle she knew deep down would never come.

"I'm sorry I failed you Jade," she said through rolling tears. "I love you. I'll always be with you."

As she felt the cold earth on her chest, she held her breath and kept her eyes shut tight.

_I love you, Jade._

* * *

David kicked the door in and his men swarmed the basement.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" the dark-haired woman screamed.

"Jade!" he called back to her.

"Oh god," she was losing her breath. "Please help me."

One of the accompanying officers picked the lock on the chains and once Jade was freed, she fell into David's arms.

"It's okay, Jade" he caught her and wrapped her in his coat. It was freezing and the woman was still very much without clothing. He held her tight, trying to warm her up. She was shivering uncontrollably. "It's okay," he stroked her hair in a fatherly way for comfort. "It's okay."

"Tori," he eyes snapped open. "Where's Tori?" Her eyes were desperate.

"We're still looking."

"I'll..help..."

"Absolutely not," he ordered, helping Jade to her feet. "You're going to see the paramedics and that's that."

"But Tori..."

"We'll find her." He got very close to her so she could read his face. "I promise."

* * *

Jordan and her two dozen cops worked in a straight line, much like how the FBI combs a grassy area for bodies. She just hoped that this one was still alive.

Her radio buzzed and she answered, "Yeah."

"K-9 units have arrived."

"Good, bring them out here on the triple!"

"Hey!" an older officer called out. "I got tire tracks here."

"Follow them," Jordan commanded. She looked behind and saw the three German Shepherds darting across the dark ground. One gets past Jordan and begins sniffing several yards in front of her. As it walks a little more, it sits and barks like mad.

Jordan raced over to where the dog was and sure enough, the ground nearby was disturbed. In fact, the spot was sinking. Fearing the worst, she signaled over two officers with shovels.

It took about two minutes of digging until they finally hit something.

"Let's lift it out," one man suggested, pointing to the box.

"No time," Jordan said and jumped into the hole with a crow bar. She began to pry apart the lid, her face growing red by the second. "Don't just stand there, give me a hand."

Others dove in and helped Jordan gain enough leverage to get the top off. They dug into the dirt-filled vessel and fished out a limp Victoria Vega.

"Jesus Christ," Jordan whispered to herself. "GET ME AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE NOW! GO!"

Her and another cop lifted the brown-eyed woman out of her crude grave and raced her to the gurney.

"Captain," Jordan called into her radio. "We got her."

"What is it?" David asked, his breathing sounded erratic like he was running.

"She's not breathing."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow! Over 200 reviews! This is huge for me; you have no idea!**

**Shout-out to metal rider who was #200. **

**Well, guess what? I'm not done so let's see if we can get this up to 300, huh?**

**And I still cannot believe the last chapter got 21 reviews, a new record.**

**I know I'm beating a dead horse but please follow me on Twitter...**

**I've been trying and trying to get the _Victorious_ cast to follow me but it's hard when there's literally thousands out there doing the same thing -sigh- :,-(  
**

**One of you must tweet. I get lonesome. X-D**

* * *

The blinding lights hung like small suns over the body of Tori Vega, LAPD.

They spoke of her ordeal in whispers, from the EMT's at the scene to the medical personnel at the hospital. She was helicoptered in when cops caught wind of a terrible LA traffic jam that wouldn't allow even them to get through.

Captain David Vega, superior and father, alongside Jordan Silver, partner were two of the dozen officers watching through the glass of the ER. Most of the time, their view was obstructed by the body of a doctor moving around the body.

The doctors cut carefully and quickly the blanket around her body. Once her chest was finally exposed, they began to check her heart and lungs. Upon closer inspection of her mouth and throat, they found a significant amount of dirt had entered.

They took a fast x-ray to get an assessment of the internal damage. Once they took enough pictures, the crew returned to trying to revive the woman.

An elderly doctor studied the images. He pointed to the lungs and the others nodded.

That doctor left the room and confronted the police officers outside.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Fortunately," the doctor sighed. "She didn't get anything in her lungs but the obstruction in the throat concern me. While it may be possible that she could have swallowed some of the dirt, there's no telling right now just how long was she unable to breathe."

"Is there any chance?" Jordan held David's hand, holding back the urge to cry.

"Hopefully she didn't suffocate," he said adjusting his glasses. "She might have just passed out. Her heart _is_ beating and I am confident the brain is still active."

"So there's a chance?" David didn't say it like a question.

The doctor looked back at the room through the observation window. "If she's strong enough..."

* * *

"Don't you get any funny ideas," Jade hissed as Jordan leaned into her room.

She was referring to the LAPD t-shirt and sweatpants was wearing.

"It becomes you well," Jordan trying to smile right now.

"Well, I've seen your job and its a crappy job."

"Yeah," Jordan nodded. She stared off into the world outside the door, lost in her own thoughts.

Jade detected the worry on her face. "How's Tori?" She ran over to Jordan, almost knocking her over. "Is she alright?"

"She..." Jordan sniffed. "She was deprived of oxygen for a time..."

Jade began to tear up but nodded for her to continue.

"Well, she still hasn't come to."

"Where is she?" Jade pressed.

* * *

"Right in here," Jordan tells Jade. "I'll stand watch out here, make sure no one bothers you two."

"Thanks," Jade replied giving a small hug.

Tori was strapped to the standard instruments: heart monitor, respirator, and things that Jade couldn't identify. She knew what a few of these machines were called. Her line of work, you landed in the hospice once or twice.

Jade approached Tori slowly so as not to disturb the devices surrounding her. It was a scary sight. She had visited people she knew in the hospital before but never anybody near death like this.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, taking Tori's hand. "This is all my fault. I should have stayed with Charlie. I was stupid to think I could do anything else..."

It was usually at this point Tori would admonish her for feeling this way. If she were awake, she would hold Jade and tell her it was nonsense. But she wasn't awake. Jade cursed herself for all the trouble she had caused.

She had to be at that club that night. Which made Tori follow her which opened up this whole investigation that led to Fincher. And when that happened, that was when all hell broke loose. It wasn't just Tori. That woman who owned the bar plus the untold police officers who died when the station was attacked. How many more people would have to suffer?

Jade shook her head. "Enough is enough," she whispered to Tori so that she couldn't be overheard. "I love you Tori" she said crying. Jade kissed her on her forehead and backed away, making sure she didn't leave her sights until she was out of the room.

* * *

"You okay?" Jordan asked.

Jade was shaken by the sudden question. "What? Oh, yeah sure." Her voice kind of trailed off toward the end. She rubbed her shoulder, looking ahead.

"Still sore from the chains?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Jade snapped from her thoughts. "Yeah. Little bit."

"You sure you're okay?" Jordan pressed.

Jade began to walk away without a word.

"Jade, hold on!"

Suddenly, Jordan heard moaning coming from Tori's bed. She leaned in and saw the Latina shifting her head slowly from left to right. Jordan raced down the corridor, trying to maintain a visual on Jade.

"Doctor," she sighed heavily after finally finding someone. "Vega, six doors down" she pointed. "She's coming around."

The doctor nodded and ran to Tori's room.

Jordan dashed past Tori's room and pursued Jade. There was only one way she could have left: the stairwell.

* * *

"Hey!" she shouted while bursting through the metal door. "Where are you going?"

Jade stopped her descent and just looked up at her.

"_Why_ are you going?"

She still gave no answer.

"Whatever you're thinking...don't."

Jade shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"So you think," Jordan folded her arms. "You can make all this go away if you just leave?"

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Are you kidding right now?" Jordan walked down to where she was right in Jade's face. "You are everything to that woman; you don't even know!"

"I do know," Jade hissed.

"And you're still leaving?"

"You think this is easy for me?" Jade was unaware her face was no longer dry.

"You think it was easy for her; in that makeshift coffin?" Jordan shook her head. "For all she knew she was going to die down there. But she kept going; she held on. Now, I'd like to think its 'cause she would miss me but I know that ain't the truth." Jordan raised an eyebrow in case Jade didn't get the point.

Jade backed into the concrete wall and slumped down, hiding her face behind her knees. Jordan crouched to her level.

"Tori only gave me a small idea," Jordan told Jade. "About how hard you had it right up to when we intercepted with you. I can only imagine."

"You've dealt with prostitutes?" Jade asked, muffled by her hands.

"No. Sex crime victims."

Jade looked up.

"Before I came to this department, I was working sex crimes in another county." Jordan nodded as she spoke. "I saw...a lot...things...things you can't unsee..."

Jade looked in Jordan's eyes. "It must have been terrible."

"It was," Jordan looked up, sighing. "There was this one guy who really got to me. Chris Eisenberg. He used to park his ice cream truck in front of the school every day, wait for the children to come out. When we finally found where his secret house was, the fucking place was like a mausoleum. I think the oldest victim was nine-years-old."

"Oh my god," Jade whispered.

"You know...what your father did was deplorable."

"I know," Jade nodded.

"You're probably used to people telling you you're worthless...could never be loved...not worth a damn?"

Jade wiped her eyes and sniffed.

Jordan lift up Jade's head and pointed upstairs. "There is someone out there who _does_ care about you. Someone who I bet survived the unthinkable because she thought you were in trouble and needed her."

"You really think so?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jordan took Jade by the hand and helped her to her feet. "I think she would want to see you as soon as possible."

"Wait," Jade's eyes widened. "You said she _survived_?"

"See for yourself," Jordan smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Decided to abandon this story. **

**Sorry.**

**;-)**

**HA! APRIL FOOLS!**

**Don't worry; I'd never do that to you!**

**Your reviews have all been just great. Working toward a climax; hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey you," Tori hoarsely said to Jade.

The aqua-eyed woman broke down and hugged the Latina and would not let her go.

"I knew you were still alive," Jade sobbed into Tori's shoulder. "I just knew it."

"Me, too" Tori winced at the pressure of the hug but smiled anyway.

Tori then leaned back when she saw her father and about eight other officers file into the tiny room.

"What are you all doing here?" Tori asked.

"Are you serious?" David asked. "They come to see you."

"Yeah, Vega" one larger man spoke up. "You are badass for what you did. I would have freaked out."

Tori smiled and looked at her visitors. They were carrying flowers, cards and stuffed animals. "You guys are the best."

Jade looked up at Tori teary-eyed and turned to see the other men looking awkwardly at the loving embrace.

"Could you guys leave us?" David asked.

The officers nodded and left. Tori's father approached the two of them.

"So," he began. "The...two of you..."

Jade used her sleeve to dry her face and nodded.

"I don't have to question anything," he smiled. "My daughter is smart and listens to her heart. If she thinks you're right for her, that's good enough for me. But Jade, I want to be sure that your...less legitimate...activities..."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Dad," she whined like she was back in high school.

"It's okay, Tori." She turned to David. "Mr...Captain...Vega," Jade bit her lip. "I love Tori and would never give her any kind of grief. Believe me, I have no desire to go back to...any of that."

David held out his hand and Jade took it, giving as firm a shake as she could.

"I have your word on that," he said.

* * *

For the next 36 hours, Tori was making strides in recovery with Jade attached to her side. The nurses and doctors thought they were adorable how inseparable they were.

Tori spent much of her time trying to catch up on everything her peers got on Fincher and his operation. She was more driven than ever before after her and Jade were left to die. Now it was personal.

Her father and Jordan were the primary sources of information but Tori branched out to her friends in the precinct. Apparently, the smarmy guy from I.A. was the mole the entire time. Diabolical how Fincher came up with someone who would have unabashed access to personnel files and other sensitive intel but would also be above suspicion.

Tori came to find out that Fincher discovered where they were from Ward hiding a tracking device under the car that day she returned to the police station. She swore she was gonna give him a piece of her mind; her and Jade almost died because he gave them up. She wanted to know what would possess this prick to betray his own people.

Lloyd Ward confessed he had some outstanding gambling debts and his bookie was in Fincher's employ. So, he striked up a method to "settle his affairs." After sweating him down some more, Ward mentioned a few locations where Fincher has done business that could be worth looking into. David Vega told him to keep reporting to Fincher as if nothing is amiss. They cannot risk him fleeing as they try to move in.

* * *

"Hey, Tori" Jordan smiled walking through the door. She turned to Tori's girlfriend. "Hey Jade"

Jade waved back. She was sitting next to Tori while she was getting dressed.

Jordan tilted her head. "You're leaving?"

"Yup," Tori answered. "Good thing, too. I'm tired of this room."

"Any news?" Jade asked.

"Not yet," Jordan quickly answered. "A really good lead might be in the works."

Tori squinted. "What makes you so sure about this one?"

* * *

Sinjin Van Cleef sipped his can of Sprite from the vending machine while he sat in the dark grey room. He jumped when the door suddenly opened and when he saw who it was, his jaw hit the floor.

"Tori?"

She smirked and spread out her hands, presenting herself.

"Tori Vega?"

"Been a while, huh?" she quipped.

"I'll say..."

He sprang up and the two old classmates hugged. Tori then pushed him away so she could study his face and head.

"Good god," she sighed. "They beat the shit out of you."

"I'll live," he half-grinned.

"Sit," Tori pointed to the chair. The two of them sat down.

"So," Tori leaned in. "How did they find you? I was in such a mad dash when I heard they found you, I didn't stop to ask."

Sinjin scratched his head. "Well, they found me and some of his guys at an abandoned car factory. Fincher was trying to get me to map out a network of the LAPD. So, he would be able to know the location of every cruiser, every chopper, every motorcycle...at any given time."

Tori leaned back, letting out her breath. "You can really do that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Wow. I'm impressed."

Sinjin chuckled. "Yeah but I'm far from proud of it. But your people finding me was no accident."

"What do you mean?" Tori blinked.

"Well," Sinjin took another sip from his soda before continuing. "Back when I was still tweaking the network, I planted a Trojan into your mainframe. Very amateurish, very sloppy. I knew they were going to hunt down the source of it and that's why I'm here."

Tori nodded, beaming. "You're something else, Sinj."

"Thanks," he looked down, a little embarrassed. "So, you're a cop now, huh?"

"You noticed," Tori rested her face on her hand.

"Anything else been..." he cleared his throat, nervous just like he did back in high school. "...going on with you?"

"Oh," Tori sounded in a very deep tone. "I'm sorry, Sinjin, but I'm sort of seeing someone..."

He put up his hand. "Say no more. Forget I even asked." He took another sip. "Anyone I know? Andre? Beck?"

"Jade."

Tori leaned away from the trajectory of the soda that came flying freely from Sinjin's nose. He hack and coughed for a couple minutes.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

"Fine," he coughed. "Just fine. When...when did that happen?"

Tori shrugged. "I dunno...around the time we spent the night together."

"You...slept with Jade West?"

"Actually," Tori smirked. "That wasn't the strangest thing to happen to me this week."

"Certainly wasn't expecting that," Sinjin shook his head.

"I know," Tori said. "But joking aside, I need your help."

"Fincher," he morbidly said.

Tori nodded. "Is there...any way you can use that network of yours...but...in reverse."

"You think the cops can locate _him_ instead."

"Can you do it?" Tori asked.

Sinjin pondered the proposal. He looked down at the metal table which reflected his nasty bruises and cuts right back at him. He started breathing heavy, despising every fiber of that man. How he literally held a gun to his head to facilitate murder. It sickened him.

"You bet I can do it," Sinjin grinned.

* * *

Tori burst into the main room. Jordan and David were studying the map of downtown Los Angeles. On the other side, Jade was sprawled on the couch half asleep. Tori went over to Jordan and whispered into her ear. The redhead's eyes widened.

"Captain," Jordan called to David. "We have his location."

David nodded and picked up his phone.

"Vega here...listen, I'm going to need the D Platoon right away."

"What's that?" Jade asked groggy.

"SWAT," Tori replied.

Jordan looked out the window, licking her lips. "Here we go."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, originally I envisioned a massive, action-packed chapter but I couldn't wait to share this with you so here is the first half of what would have been a gigantic chapter. **

**But I like where I ended it, though.**

**;-) **

**BTW: The address mentioned in the story is an actual place. You can look it up. At the time of me writing this, it's still for lease. I know it sounds weird but I needed a point of reference and it looked like big enough. **

* * *

The sun rose over the hills, giving the massive metropolis its first light. It was that almost peaceful-looking time in the morning when shadows began to emerge, holding onto the darkness from the night before. The sky was a yellow-orange, making the colors below not quite right. It was a typical sight for what would turn out to be a warm, rain-free day.

In the southeastern city of Commerce, this morning wasn't going to be so quiet. The town's name is quite apt given its exploding business. There were many pieces of prime commercial real estate to lent.

One property in particular was of special interest to the LAPD.

Urban assault vehicles, along with vans and SUV's filled with armed men, besieged the perimeter of 2601 S. Malt Avenue. It was a massive but otherwise unassuming white warehouse amid others similar to it.

Fincher was hiding in plain sight.

Captain David Vega watched from a vantage across the street with binoculars. He usually detested the politics of dealing with another entity's jurisdiction. In the city of Commerce, the law enforcement is part of the LA Sheriff's Department. They have not had the best relationship with the LAPD over the years. But every so often, the two sides would join forces when faced with an unfathomable evil. The infamous Manson case was busted wide open only when the LAPD and LASD, working on separate murder cases at the time, began to talk to each other and saw the similarities.

Vega was negotiated with the Sheriff's Department. He agreed that this would be "their bust" but David was to have complete control of the operation.

"Do you think they have any clue about what's coming?" he asked his daughter.

"I like to think no," Tori smirked from behind her own binoculars. "It's more fun that way."

* * *

Jordan was riding shotgun in one of the SWAT vans. She had her walkie-talkie in front of her.

"Units ready?" she asked.

"North check."

"West check."

"East check."

Jordan finished the roll call. "And south check. Waiting for the go-ahead, Captain."

The radio buzzed for a few seconds and David's voice came though. "Remember; we are not 100% the premises is free of civilians. Shoot to immobilize. But if they're armed...jack 'em up."

"Okay boys, you heard the boss" Jordan smoothly commanded on the radio. "Let's go say hi."

* * *

Fincher sat at a large table with his generals from around the city.

"Are you positive that Van Cleef kid got picked?"

Some of the men nodded.

"FUCK!" he slammed his fist on the table, making it vibrate. "Why the hell hadn't Ward checked in yet?"

"Maybe he ran," one of the guys proposed.

Fincher gave him a glare. "Even if he did, that isn't good enough." He points at all of them. "Nobody ignores me when I talk, let alone when I call them."

"You think he talked?" another thug asked.

Fincher sniffed. "He doesn't know shit," he stood up. "He wouldn't be singing about this place because he doesn't know about it."

"I meant Van Cleef," the guy responded.

"He doesn't have the stones" Fincher sneered as he sipped his morning coffee.

* * *

SWAT swarmed across the line of bay doors and simultaneously began to use precision saws to destroy the padlocks. Barely a second passed between the tiny metal scraps hitting the asphalt and the opening of the huge garage doors.

Masked gunmen charged inside, pointing their assault weapons into the warehouse.

Elsewhere, David divided his attention between his own visual from outside the property and the multiple shoulder cams perched on the urban soldiers.

* * *

Jade paced around, going out of her mind. "Come on Tori, pick up."

She breathed a sigh of relief when her girlfriend returned the call. "Yeah."

"Tori, thank god."

The Latina was distracted. "What's up, babe?"

"I don't like sitting here on the sidelines while you're in danger."

"Jade," Tori firming her tone. "I'll be fine."

"I wish I could be there to be sure. I don't like waiting."

"I love you but you're still a civilian..."

"Don't say it," Jade stamped her feet.

Tori was confused. "Say what?"

"_'I can take care of myself.'_ That's my job, dammit. You took care of me, more than once..."

"Jade, I'm not having this conversat..."

Loud popping pierced Jade's ears, almost causing her to drop the phone. Her heart pounded as she no longer could hear Tori but more of the frightening noise.

"Tori..."

"TORI..."

"Answer MEEE!..."

Jade's eyes filled up as she collapsed to the floor, clutching the phone in her hand.

* * *

Tori and David hit the deck when men opened fire on the roof. Fincher's thugs must have made them. The situation was actually worse than they knew. One of the SWAT snipers was taken out by one of Fincher's men and now he was holding the control unit under fire.

"Stay low, Tori!" David called out.

Tori covered her face with her hands. "We need to get out of here!" she shouted.

"Wait it out!" he shouted back. "He's going to empty his magazine eventually. When he pauses to reload, we'll find cover!"

Tori winced at the scorching hot gravel against her olive skin. The smoldering stench filled the air around her; she could barely breathe.

* * *

The call disconnected ten minutes ago. Jade sat in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Her mind was reeling with what could be happening to Tori. She brought herself vertical and looked out the window of the motel room.

She looked in the direction of the assault but there were too many buildings to make anything out.

_Fuck this; __I'm not gonna sit here and wait, _Jade told herself. _I need to see for myself that you're okay._

In the next room was two men from the Sheriff's Department, to watch over Jade. She insisted that she be left alone in her own room.

Jade peered out to see any sign of either one of them.

Nothing.

She sneaked out and made her way to the streets.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am thrilled that everyone liked the action stuff from the last one. This one will really get people talking. Letting you know its more action and drama from here on in. **

**Please leave your comments. No generic "awesome, update soon." I really want to know what you thought. Your enjoyment is _my_ joy. I love to write but I love my stuff being read even more.**

**Oh, and 81 follows and 37 favorites at the time of writing this? That is so cool!**

**And those few who recently started following me; you guys rock.**

**One special shout-out to amal_rukia for being the first to join up with me on Twitter. It felt good to just talk stuff. Don't be bashful; always looking for a buddy!**

** /metatron_85**

**See ya soon, hopefully!**

**;-)**

* * *

Jade barged into a coffee shop three blocks from the onslaught. She found her target sitting by himself at the end of the upper level. Looking around for any more police protection, she grabbed Sinjin from his chair and pulled him into the ladie's room.

Jade locked the door behind them.

"Hey, Jade" he responded adjusting his glasses. "What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me," her eyes were ablaze.

He turned his face, keeping his eyes on her. "What?"

She handed him her phone. "I need you to get me through to Fincher."

"Are you insane?"

"Look, you're the only one who can do it. Now, do it!"

Sinjin sighed and shook his head at Jade. "What are you trying to do?"

"No questions."

"This is really dangerous, Jade" he told her.

"There are worse things," she said morbidly.

* * *

Fincher's phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. puzzled.

"The fuck?"

He pressed the button to answer and held it to his face.

"Who is this?" he growled.

The sound of Jade's voice made him freeze. "You know who this is..."

"Well," he inhaled smugly. "This is a surprise."

"I have a propos..."

"How did you get this number?" Fincher cut her off.

"Never mind how, Fincher" she coldly retorted. "I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, you have my attention."

"I know the cops have you surrounded. You're not leaving alive."

Fincher looked at the melee. "That's debatable."

"What if I can guarantee you a way out."

"Okay, how?"

"A hostage."

There was a long pause. Jade knew Fincher was mulling it over.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Call off your sniper. Right now. I'll take it from there."

"Done."

* * *

David and Tori were still hunkered down. There was a pause in the hail of bullets but it wasn't long enough. They only managed to move a few feet. They were still in the crossfire.

Tori winced when the shots started again. After one came very close to her head, Tori temporarily lost her hearing. In the dead silence, she looked over at her father and saw him lying in a pool of blood.

Even though Tori couldn't hear anything, she yelled for him as loud as she could.

No response.

She inched a little close and saw that his head was literally blown into.

Tori threw herself on her father's lifeless body and wept.

"Dad," she sobbed heavily. "I'm sorry. I never...I never..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

Tori swore after being rescued that she was going to make peace with her father. The truth was she harbored a tiny amount of hosility from what happened with her sister. She decided that life was too short to hold onto the past, even if she was putting up a good front. She was prepared to forgive him, completely, for the very first time.

And now it's too late. She could never tell him in all honesty that she forgave him and loves him more than anything.

If it weren't for Jade, Tori probably would have let the sniper take her out next. But she did have Jade. And she knew that she would want her to survive.

_Dad, _Tori calling on her guardian angel. _How do I get out of here?_

* * *

"Call off your men!" Jordan did a double take when she heard Jade's voice on the radio.

"Jade?" her tone was dead serious. "What's going on?"

"Look at the roof."

Jordan grabbed her binoculars and her heart sank when she saw Jade being held at gunpoint by the sniper.

"Jade, what have you done?"

"I had no choice. I'm sorry."

* * *

Tori looked up, bemused by the cease-fire.

She looked in the direction of the rainstorm of bullets to find the sniper was gone.

_What's going on?_ she thought.

Her phone buzzed and she deftly checked the screen.

It read, simply: FINCHER HAS JADE

Her heart panicked.

_What? No, it's impossible!_

_How?_

The Latina couldn't take much more. First her father was executed right in front of her and now this.

Tori called Jordan and she answered quickly.

"Tori," Jordan sounded out of breath. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"The Captain?" Jordan asked.

It took every ounce of her strength to maintain her composure. "Officer Down," she choked out.

Jordan's tone was sad and sympathetic. "Tori...I..."

"What the hell is going on down there?" Tori wiped her watering eyes. "I need an update, Jordan."

"Fincher has a ticket out is what. Your girlfriend is being brandished in front of our SWAT. They have no choice but to stand down."

Tori's blood boiled. "If she lives through this, I'm gonna kill her!"

"I thought those idiots from the Sheriff's Department were supposed to watch her," Jordan said.

"Damn straight," Tori shouted. "Because I knew she'd do something crazy."

"What do you suggest we do?" Jordan asked.

Tori shrugged. "Keep your distance. Fincher must feel like he has an out. But don't lose your visual."

* * *

A white SUV pulled out of one of the open doors and starts going slowly past the armed men. They watch with anything but glee as their man slips through their fingers.

"Can we get a sense of who's inside?" Jordan demanded.

"No, ma'am" a younger officer responded. "The windows are tinted."

Jordan got out her radio and pressed the button. "Do not, repeat, do not lose that vehicle."

* * *

Overhead, one of the new silent choppers arrived on the scene. It began to follow about two city blocks behind the minivan. Fincher wouldn't able to spot it from down there.

The white SUV turned a corner onto the main street out of the industrial complex. It made several minor maneuvers but the helicopter kept an eye. Suddenly, the SUV was about to make a right when it jerked and dashed to a left turn. For a few long seconds, the copter lost the vehicle. As it finally began to approach it again, the car explodes. The flames shot up several stories and the ground shook.

Jordan stared at her screen of what the pilot was seeing. All that was left of the white minivan was a bunch of burning debris.

And what looks like a body in the middle of the wreckage.

Motionless.


	25. Chapter 25

**Your reviews have been the best yet. I love that so many of you are on the edges of your seat. And additional story and author followers (what? little old me?)**

**I just don't know what to say...**

**...except...**

**Enjoy this chapter; tell me what you liked best please!**

* * *

"What's happening?" Tori asked running up to Jordan. "Where's Jade and Fincher?"

Jordan gave her a look like she was about to cry.

"What?" Tori sounding like the wind was knocked out of her.

"You need to see this."

* * *

Tori leaned forward in her seat as Jordan careened through the streets of Commerce to find where the smoldering wreckage was.

"Oh my god," Tori whispered.

They stopped the car and ran to the scene. The closer they got, the more looked like only scattered plastic and metal.

"I don't get it," Jordan said.

"WE GOT A BODY HERE!" an EMT called out. Tori and Jordan came running to where he was. They stopped to witness the dead body being overturned. It was partially charred by the inferno.

Male, 30's.

Tori breathed a huge sigh of relief, running her finegrs through her long brown hair.

"Where are they?" Tori asked.

"Maybe it was a decoy" Jordan suggested.

Tori shook her head. "No. The way he was driving; he seemed like he was escaping."

Tori's phone rang and she answered. "What?" She cocked her head. "You're where?"

* * *

Sinjin sat in the open backseat of a police car. He looked up and saw Tori and Jordan.

"Tori," he half-smiled.

"You got a way to find Jade and Fincher?"

Sinjin nodded and show Tori his iPhone. There was a grid of the city with a green dot in motion.

"What is that?" Jordan asked.

"After I set up Jade's phone to be able to patch through to Fincher," he quickly looked at Tori who was furious and rubbed the back of his neck. "I also anticipated something going wrong so I rigged her phone to transmit a GPS signal." He handed Tori the phone. "See?"

"It's moving," Jordan pointed at the screen. "_They're_ moving."

"Fincher used the explosion to distract us," Tori said. "We gotta get moving before he thinks to destroy her cell."

"One thing," Jordan said with her hands on her hips, looking at Sinjin. "Why didn't you come to us with this sooner?"

"Jade..." Sinjin looked down. "Sort of tied me up and locked me in the ladie's room of a coffee shop."

The two partners exchanged glances.

* * *

Fincher pulled Jade into a dark corset factory, closed down for decades. He threw her to a chair and brandished his gun.

"Don't make a sound" he ordered the raven-haired woman.

"What's wrong, Fincher?" Jade asked, almost tauntingly. "Got a lot on your mind?"

"Nice try but your friends only temporarily hindered me."

Jade was a little nervous by how sure he was.

"You see," he grinned. "I was prepared for the chance of me being captured so it didn't matter but you..."

She leaned back when he got closer.

"Need to understand that I have enough money to buy and sell anyone. You of all people," he stroked her hair. "could appreciate that fact. Let the pigs take my men; there's plenty of more punks out there with something to prove who would _kill_ for a job."

Jade winced at his breath. It was revolting. "What happened to loyalty?" she asked, trying to keep him talking before another idea crosses his mind like rape or murder.

"Loyalty?" he scoffed. "It's a wasted attribute. I mean, you were loyal and look where that got you. Meanwhile, I swear allegiance to only myself and look who survived the impossible: a standoff with the LAPD."

He cocked his gun and aimed it squarely at Jade's head.

"Don't" she pleaded.

"It's been a lot of laughs, Jade" his hand remained steady, he didn't blink. "But I need to let got of the past...which...includes you. Maybe I can find a girl, a nice twleve or thriteen-year-old. Somebody who won't give me any sass..."

She spat at him and made a small smirk, knowing she shot first and that was all that mattered.

"Well," he said while wiping his face. "You certainly made my job even easier."

Jade caught sight of something but did her best to not move her eyeballs about; not give any reason to alert Fincher.

"I may be crazy," Jade said. "But I'm not suicidal. Remember, I only offered you a hostage."

Fincher was about to say something when cold steel made the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect.

"Hey handsome," Jordan said behind his back. "If you'll kindly relieve yourself of your firearm."

He snarled and dropped his gun, making a loud sound when it landed.

"Good boy," Jordan whispered. "Now...on your knees."

When she felt he's resitating for too long, Jordan kicks the back of his shin and he comes crouching down.

"That's better." Her words were puncuated by the snapping of handcuffs. She looked up at Jade. "You okay?"

Jade nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"Let's go," Jordan ordered Fincher, bringing him to his feet. "Come on," she directed toward Jade.

"Guess its safe now, huh?" Jade asked.

Jordan belted out a hearty laugh. "Girl, he is the least of your worries right now."

* * *

Jade gulped when she saw Tori standing right outside, arms folded.

"Tori," she choked out walked toward her. "I'm sorry about..."

Jordan had to look back for a second when she heard a loud slap.

Jade held her cheek, looking like she was about to cry or say something. Suddenly, she was pulled into a tight hug by the Latina.

Tori whispered into her ear, "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Okay," Jade replied as she raised her arms and reciprocated the embrace. "Promise."

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW, these chapters are on the short side but a story like this (especially when it gets kinetic) is difficult to go past 1,000 words. It sounds easy but it's not. Plus, my schedule has been sucking and you all seem too great to have to wait longer than a day or two for updates. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: We're getting toward the end here. I've got two long chapters to bring this to a close. I didn't want to write too many standalone chapters because I didn't want it to feel anti-climactic. **

**It's been a great ride, hasn't it?**

**I really hope you all like where I bring this to a close. **

**Get out your tissues for this one. It gets a little emotional.**

**;-)**

* * *

The rain did not affect the warm day.

But it did eradicate all color from the world.

Tori felt a heaviness in her chest the whole day. But it wasn't until the door to the hearse opened and uniformed policemen carried the casket down that her legs gave up. Jade and Jordan quickly grabbed her arms, keeping her from falling to the wet ground.

She hadn't seen her father since that day. His injuries were far too great for an open viewing nor could Tori bring herself to make the identification for legal purposes. Jordan begrudgingly saddled herself with the task for Tori's sake.

The Latina hung from her support, crying her eyes out. Jade was disgusted by the fact that her mother didn't even show. She was divorced but he was still her husband for twenty years and the father of her children. Not enough humanity in her to show some sympathy for one day. At least, again, for Tori's sake.

No matter how hard she tried, Tori could not bring herself to swallow that sadness in her throat. It continued to flow like the rainstorm.

The pallbearers positioned the casket over the hole and set it down. Everyone then stood and looked solemnly at the fallen cop.

"It's okay Tori," Jordan said softly. "You don't have to do this."

"No," Tori shook her head.

"Really, babe" Jade stroked her hair. "It's okay; they'll understand..."

"NO!" she protested. "I want...to."

Tori trudged to the podium where the priest nodded and gave her the floor.

"Everyone," her voice broke. She cleared her throat to make it sound more normal. "Everyone."

The crowd directed their attention to Tori.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here today. My father, Captain David Vega, only wanted to help people from his family and friends to complete strangers. It was in his blood and I like to think he passed this selflessness onto every one of us from just knowing him. He really wouldn't know what to say seeing all of you here..."

Tori began to get a little choked up, taking measured breaths. Jade looked on, like she wanted to rush over and just take her away from this situation. But she had to be strong and let Tori do this.

"I remember," Tori continued. "When I was about seven or eight. I went to a new school and on the first day, I had a run-in with a very mean girl."

Jade winced. She hasn't had the best luck with first impressions.

"Anyway, when she pushed me down the stairs I told my dad what had happened. He picked me up and helped me with me bruise. While I was still crying in his arms, he talked to me about bullies. They were cowards whose only self-loathing could be satisfied with being the antithesis of anything good. He told me that she went after me because I was happy and genuine about it. There are a lot of people out there who aren't happy with themselves or the hand that life dealt them."

Tori glanced over at her peers, dressed in their finery with Jordan at the forefront.

"My job, he said, is to protect those who want to be better and defend myself against those who don't. And sometimes..." Tori sniffed. "It gets really bad. So he told me that none of us should tolerate a bully. Majority of the time, they just need one person to stand up to them and they back down. Even though this girl was twice my size, the next time she tried to pick on me, I refused to let her hurt me." Tori shook her head. "But she didn't back down."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Instead, she came at me. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with her on top, wailing on me. But after a few seconds of just pain, it stopped. At first, I thought a teacher broke us up. When I got up and my vision was less dizzy; I saw about six of my classmates, a couple I never met before, held her down and another kid helped me up and took me to the nurse. That girl stayed with me the whole time until my dad came."

Jordan smiled at that part.

"It was not their fight. Some of them didn't even know me but those kids rallied together and decided enough was enough. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't like a bully. When I told my dad about that, he smiled. He told that there was hope for the world yet when a bunch of random people see an injustice and intervene."

Tori wiped her eyes. Jade wiped away a tear herself.

"Captain David Vega, my dad, stood up to a bully and paid for it with his life. I would not do that monster the service of mentioning his name here. This is not his day," she shook her head. "This day belongs to a hero, someone who inspired me and continues to inspire all of us. The right thing is never easy to do. But living with the feeling of _I could have done something _is a worse fate."

Tori walked over to the casket and bent over to hug it.

"I love you dad. Always." Tears began to flow much more freely now. "I miss you so much."

The bereaved lined up behind the distraught woman to pay their respects. Jade helped Tori away from the gravesite to let the others approach her father's body. She turned and sobbed into her shoulder as they walked away from the crowd toward the parked cars.

* * *

In Tori's apartment, Jade had been staying for a couple of weeks. She had barely seen her roommate with all the preparations for both the funeral and the trial.

Jade relished every moment she took the stand. Unlike many of the witnesses gathered, she unabashedly looked him right in the eye when she connected him to the men who both kidnapped her and tried to kill Tori.

Harry Fincher was found guilty of all counts including first degree murder, conspiracy to commit murder, terrorism, grand larceny, kidnapping...the hard felonies just keep going on and on.

With the Supreme Court abolishing the death penalty for the state of California recently, Fincher escaped the lethal injection. However, his long list of crimes and misdemeanors guarantee a prison sentence of at least 200 years. So, basically life without the possibility of parole.

Good thing, Jade thought. Makes it easier for the families of the victims that they don't have to meet with this bastard every few years.

Jade sprawled out on the couch, falling in and out of sleep watching some dumb judge show when Tori came in.

"Hey hey," Tori said softly. When she got no answer, she eased toward the sofa. "Jade?"

The black-haired woman turned away from the TV, saying something unintelligible. Tori knelt down to her level.

"Jadey," she cooed. "You gonna get up?"

"No," she responded.

"I know I haven't been here with everything'd that going on." Tori stroked her hair. "You want to come to bed?"

Jade tilted her head upward. "Carry me," she said in her slumber.

"Well alright," Tori smiled. She proceeded to get her hands underneath Jade, lift her up and carry her bridal style down the hall to the bedroom. Tori laid Jade down onto the bed where she immediately grabbed the pillows and snuggled with them.

Tori walked to the other side of the bed and cuddled against Jade from behind.

"Jade," she whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, babe" Jade responded.

"Promise you'll never leave me, okay?"

Jade grabbed Tori's hands and wrapped them like a belt around her torso. "You either."

Tori rubbed her face into Jade's hairs, loving every second of it.

"It's a deal."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the end, my friends. I love you all, reviewers and followers. I appreciate every single one of you who read but it was great to actually hear from you. Some even PM me, which is always a pleasure.**

**I am not done writing and I am far from out of ideas, so don't worry. I will be back. **

**Speaking of which, let me take this time to shed a spotlight on my new author followers over the course of this story:**

_** amanda-obi-5, BlackCat0704, EntertainTeresa12, hunnybear108, I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy, in the atmosphere, jjohnson612, KiboKoun, Kuchiki-san urahara, lazydreamz1011, NZGirl25, penguinslash, SethFromSouthLAnd, whitefoxlia **_**and**_** XxXminimocaXxX**_

**And a big shout-out to those readers that posted reviews:**

_**amal-rukia, BreakfastAtAriz, CatHeartsU, Charmdfan02, chase19, DatSikBoi92, exnavybrat89, green aura, HowDareSheLove, hunnybear108, iVictorious11, I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy, in the atmosphere, Invader Johnny, Jay aka Jordan, Jeremy Shane, JessyRae, jjohnson612, JoriHarmony, Joriluv3r, KiboKoun, Kuchiki-san urahara, Lauren Kash, lil-ying-fa, Lollylucyx13, LoVeYoU24, Lushcoltrane, metal rider, Msjanelle32, NeonHitch, NZGirl25, PreviouslyUnknown, PureInnocentLust, PurpleSecrectIsland97, Quitting Time, Renthead015, Sea-Green93, SKRowling, str-mape, TimelessReader, Vampireboy45 and WeAreLife**_

* * *

Harry Fincher laid in his bunk, reading a book from the prison library. He is startled by a loud banging on his cell.

"Hey Fincher." a smooth voice called.

He sat up and looked at his visitor. The olive-skinned man with a neatly-trimmed goatee wearing orange stared at him on the other side of the bars.

"The hell do you want?" asked Fincher, irritated.

"Just a word with you," the visitor replied.

"Pass," Fincher turned to the nearest guard standing several cells down. "Guard! This asshole is walking aro..."

"Why don't you settle down, Fincher" the guard coldly cut him off.

The former crime boss turned his attention back to the stranger. And fellow inmate. "What the fuck you want?"

"To be perfectly honest," the bearded man smiled. "I am here to pass on a message."

"And what would that be?" Fincher's patience was wearing thin.

"I want you to take a good look out there," the man pointed.

Fincher shrugged and looked through his cell. The man backed away, allowing him to get a good view of the two levels of lock-up. Many of the hardened inmates were looking daggers at Fincher.

"See them?" the man continued. "They were once employed by a mutual friend of ours: Damien Chimendez."

"And what does that idiot mean to me?" Fincher asked.

The visitor's visage shifted. "That _idiot_...was my cousin. And I'd say at least half these men out here are employees and good friends of Chimendez."

Fincher gulped, trying to put on a poker face but his eyes couldn't hide the rising fear.

"You see," the man continued. "Chimendez was a man of his word. He may have been a ruthless bastard but he gave those loyal to him respect because he believed in giving you what you earned. You know, he had enough clout to smuggle just about anything in these walls. If I told you just how many people were working in his interest, you'd probably never sleep again."

The messenger spat inside Fincher's cell.

"Anyway, the bunch of us were wondering for the last few months, Why did the gifts stop? Our little care packages; where were they?"

Fincher looked at the guard to stop this but he just stayed at his post.

"Come to find out that not only you cleaned him out but you fucking killed him. See, unlike you, Chimendez understood what loyalty meant. He took care of his own, Fincher. You got about hundred guys who would love to stick a knife in you at the first opportunity and your little spat with the cops guaranteed that these guards out here won't give a flying fuck if somebody tries to waste you."

Fincher sat back down on his bunk, staring into the middle distance. The messenger grinned, knowing his work was done.

"See you around, Fincher" the man said eyes wide open. "And...pleasant dreams by the way..."

The man sauntered away while cackling like a bastard. Fincher then swore he heard a gaggle of rapists, thieves and murderers laugh knowingly outside his cell.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Nathan asked Jordan.

His wife smiled, dragging him. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, Nate" Jade came up behind him. "It's a really cool place."

"I'm sure it is," he chuckled nervously. "But I don't believe that I would be very...welcome here."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Babe, they're not like that. Honest."

Nathan looked up again at the bright neon sign of X-Squared.

"Okay," he sighed. "You win. Let's go."

The three made their way inside. The first thing that hit them when the door opened was the loud music pumping into the place. Nathan held his ear, wincing at the volume.

"Nice music," he loudly got across over the noise.

"I know, right?" Jordan shouted back.

The two sit at a table for four while Jade bounded away. Jordan waved over one of the waitresses and she smiled at Jordan and gave a swift look of bemusement at Nathan. He slunk back in his chair a bit.

"What can I get you?" she asked, a little impatient.

"We'll have two Coronas," Jordan said.

"And a lime," Nathan added.

The waitress just looked at him silently.

He contritely looked somewhere else. "Okay then."

The girl wandered over to the bar where Jade was talking to the bald woman behind it. She recently became the new owner.

"Hey," the waitress told the bartender. "I need two Coronas and a lime for the breeders over there."

Jade whipped her head around, narrowing her gaze at the girl. "I'm sorry, the what?"

"Those two over there," she pointed pompously.

"Well guess what," Jade snapped, making the waitress jump. "Those _breeders_ as you call them happen to be very good friends of mine and I expect them to be treated as such."

The foolish girl's eyes widened and her body tensed, anticipating a punch in the mouth. The barkeep tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Jade" she said backing away with two beers. "I...was...just..."

"Hey!" Jade shouted. "Don't forget the lime," she ended with a wink of menace.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the girl quickly grabbed the green fruit and sprinted away with the drinks.

"Well, that was fun," she grinned.

* * *

After Jordan left to use the ladies' room, Jade sat next to a lonely Nathan.

"Having fun?" Jade asked.

"Kind of," he nodded. "It's a cool place. It's a little difficult though."

"How you mean?"

"I'm trying to be polite but every time I try to look somewhere else, there's two making out. I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable."

Jade laughed, slamming the table for emphasis.

"Oh, Nate" she patted his shoulder. "Why can't all guys be as cool as you?" Jade gasped. "I know, you can be my straight friend. Like in the movies."

"I'm honored," he folded his arms. "So, my better half will be back. Where's yours?"

"Getting off right about now," Jade said as she checked her phone.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Her face advertised that she had a lot on her mind.

"Want to talk about it?" Nathan asked.

Jade hesitated a moment. "How...how do you do it, Nate?"

"I don't understand."

"You know," Jade rolled her eyes. "Jordan's job. How does it not drive you nuts? Not just the hours but..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Oh," he sighed. "About the...danger..."

"Don't you ever worry? Did it ever cross your mind that something bad might happen today. Or tomorrow?"

He shook his head, taking Jade's hand. "You can't think like that. It'll make you sick. Trust me."

"How do you do it?" Jade trying to suppress a tear.

"I remind myself that Jordan is very well-trained. In fact, she graduated the academy at the top percentile. She's smart, she's fast and I've seen her at the firing ranges." Nathan had to shake off the image of his wife carrying a gun, which he admitted was a turn on.

"Yeah?"

"And Tori is just as sharp a cop. She's one of the most incredible and strong people I have ever met. The woman survived being buried alive, for god's sake."

Jade winced at the memory but it did strengthen his argument.

"And the best part," Nathan continued. "They have each others backs."

"But don't you get frustrated knowing that there's nothing you can do to help them?" Jade asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You do a lot. Listen, if you are there for her emotionally and physically and whatever else she needs, I can be sure that she will always come back to you. I have seen a lot of cops and in my own family, soldiers, lose their life because their minds were occupied with crap from home. Be there for Tori, Jade. Don't give her any kind of grief. When she goes to work, her mind needs to be focused. It can't be preoccupied with a stupid argument."

"Everybody fights," Jade said.

"Well, I know that. Believe me, Jordan and I have had our disagreements. But one day, I realized that 95% of what we argue about is completely dumb and shouldn't be worth losing a terrific relationship. Know what I mean?"

Jade nodded, "I think so. If we argue, we need to make up. I can't allow for Tori to be out there, worried about stuff."

"Exactly," he nodded. "Who needs pride when someone who loves you more than anything comes through that door every night? Why would I want to ruin that? That's why I try something, everyday, to make her feel special."

"Does it work?"

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing like a reason to live to make you careful."

Jade looked down, thinking.

"You alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she said, standing up. "There's...just...something I need to do." And just like that Jade was out of sight.

Nathan smiled when Tori was walking with Jordan back to the table.

"Hey ladies," he said.

"Hey, Nathan" Tori grinned. She began to look around. "Where's Jade?"

"I...don't really...know." Nathan trying to see around the people. "She was just here a second ago."

"OKAY GUYS," a skinny blonde announced in a microphone. "LISTEN UP!"

The crowd looks right at the stage.

"WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT. OUR VERY OWN JADE WEST!"

The entire house cheered and Tori buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no," she moaned. "It's not possible."

Tori forced herself to look up and sure enough was the woman with jet black hair looking as fantastic as ever under the multicolored lights surrounding one strong white light. Jade looked right at Tori and smiled widely.

"This is for a really special gal. You know the kind. The one you know you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

The dozens of audience members gave knowing shout-outs and clapped. Jade signaled for the band to play.

**_In a perfect world, in another time_**  
**_In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify_**  
**_Everything we are_**  
**_And all that we believe_**  
**_We could finally be_**  
**_Whoever we both want to be_**  
**_And when we can't be heard,_**  
**_And when we can't be seen_**  
**_I will call you close and_**  
**_You will reach for me._**

**_When all of the beauty turns to pain_**  
**_When all of the madness falls like rain_**  
**_As long as we crash and we collide_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, you and I._**

Tori stood up as the bodies in front of her began to block her view. Jordan couldn't help but notice the goofy smile on her face.

**_Through the window pane,_**  
**_Through the bedroom door_**  
**_This city wants to fight_**  
**_But it can't touch us anymore_**  
**_We have come so far,_**  
**_We have shed our skin_**  
**_The more that's taken from us now,_**  
**_The more we have to give_**  
**_And when we can't be heard,_**  
**_And when we can't be seen_**  
**_I will call you close and_**  
**_You will reach for me._**

**_When all of the beauty turns to pain_**  
**_When all of the madness falls like rain_**  
**_As long as we crash and we collide_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, you and I._**

**_And when we are drowning in the noise_**  
**_I'm gonna stop to hear your voice_**  
**_As long as we crash and we collide_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, you and I.._**

**_We'll be gorgeous_**  
**_We'll be gorgeous_**  
**_In the perfect time_**  
**_We'll be gorgeous_**

Tori worked her way through the dense sea of people to the sound of that heavenly voice.

**_And when we lose our faith_**  
**_In all that's beautiful_**  
**_You lift me to this place_**

**_When all of the beauty turns to pain_**  
**_When all of the madness falls like rain_**  
**_As long as we crash and we collide_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, gorgeous, yeah_**

**_And when we are drowning in the noise_**  
**_I'm gonna stop to find your voice_**  
**_As long as we crash and we collide_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, we will be gorgeous_**  
**_you and I_**

**_And when I lose my faith_**  
**_I don't know what to do_**  
**_You lift me to this place_**  
**_And make me feel so beautiful_**  
**_As long as you're right here by my side_**  
**_We will be gorgeous, you and I._**

There wasn't a soul in the place not standing up, clapping as hard as possible. Jade took a simply bow and when she came back up, there was Tori waiting at the end of the stage.

"That was amazing," she said.

"I know," Jade smiled.

Tori picked up Jade and spun her around, the crowd making room for the two.

"You like being the center of attention?" Tori asked.

Jade kiss Tori sweetly on the lips and leaned her face on hers.

"I like being right here even more."


End file.
